Entre dos mundos
by ghmarta
Summary: Rosalie creía que en su larga existencia había visto de todo, que nada nuevo podía sorprenderle; pero luego viajó a Mystic Falls y vio que el mundo era más extraño de lo que ella pensaba. No solo existían brujas sino que, además, descubrió que había más de una clase de vampiros. DOSALIE
1. Capítulo 1

**Rating: +18**

 **Crossover Twilight – The Vampire Diaries**

 **Vampiros, brujos…**

 **Dosalie (Damon-Rosalie)**

 **Sinopsis: Rosalie creía que en su larga existencia había visto de todo, que nada nuevo podía sorprenderle; pero luego viajó a Mystic Falls y vio que el mundo era más extraño de lo que ella pensaba. No solo existían brujas sino que, además, descubrió que había más de una clase de vampiros.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen. Los de TVD pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a The CW, mientras que los de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_01_

Los Cullen habían alargado demasiado su estancia en Forks y los vecinos comenzaban a preguntarse por qué no envejecían. Era hora de mudarse, de cambiar de ciudad y empezar de cero una vez más. Volvía a repetirse la misma rutina de siempre, salvo por el hecho de que ahora Bella, Renesmee y Jacob se unían a unos Cullen ya expertos en mudanzas.

A Renesmee le encantaba su pueblo, sobre todo porque su abuelo Charlie y sus amigos vivían allí, pero sus padres le prometieron que no irían muy lejos, que podría seguir visitándolos con frecuencia; por esta razón a la joven mestiza no le molestó demasiado el cambio, es más, incluso estaba entusiasmada con la idea de conocer un lugar nuevo.

El positivismo de la pequeña de la casa rápidamente se contagió al resto, eso sí, con una pequeña ayuda de Jasper y su habilidad para "controlar" las emociones de aquellos que le rodeaban.

Aunque ni siquiera el don del vampiro rubio fue lo suficientemente poderoso para calmar los miedos de Emmett. Rosalie y él no estaban pasando por un buen momento, eran unos malos años en realidad. La rubia era la única que no había propuesto destino nuevo ni se había involucrado en ningún otro aspecto de la organización de la mudanza, algo completamente atípico en ella. Y el grandullón tenía ciertas sospechas de por qué. Si Rosalie no se había implicado en los preparativos era porque tenía sus propios planes.

-Rose, ¿crees que en Williamsport habrá osos? –preguntó Emmett como forma de tantear a su novia.

-No lo sé –murmuró ella sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador-. Está en los montes Apalaches, ¿no? Supongo que sí.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –se extrañó él al ver lo que estaba haciendo esta-. ¿Billetes de avión para Virginia? Pero si Williamsport está en Pensilvania.

-Emmett, yo… No voy a ir con vosotros, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Me estás dejando? ¿Es eso?

-No, yo solo… Necesito tiempo para mí misma, para despejar la mente. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé.

-Está bien. Tampoco importa mucho, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, somos inmortales –intentó bromear el vampiro para no hacerle sentir tan mal a la chica-. Te amo. Y te seguiré amando siempre.

"Así que, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo te estaré esperando cuando todo esto termine si decides quedarte conmigo…

 **0000**

Con el dinero que había estado ganando Alice en sus últimas inversiones en bolsa, la familia Cullen se hizo con una impresionante mansión en Williamsport, mientras que Rosalie en Virginia optó por instalarse en el campus universitario de Withmore, el cual estaba a tan solo un par de horas de Mystic Falls, un pueblo que había llamado su atención recientemente. Mystic Falls siempre había estado rodeado de un gran misticismo. Se decía que allí ocurrían cosas muy extrañas, fenómenos paranormales; motivo por el cual los Cullen nunca contemplaron la posibilidad de instalarse en aquel pueblo, por el temor de ser descubiertos con facilidad. Pero ahora Rosalie estaba de por libre, así que no tenía por qué seguir los consejos de su familia.

-No creas todas esas cosas que se cuentan por ahí sobre Mystic Falls –dijo una rubia que se hacía llamar Caroline Forbes-. No son más que estratagemas para atraer más visitantes.

Como una estudiante cualquiera, Rosalie compartía habitación con dos personas más. Se trataban de un par de chicas que, al parecer, eran amigas desde antes de ir a la universidad.

-Seguro –murmuró Rosalie no muy convencida, para después dirigirse a la otra chica, la cual era castaña y tenía la piel olivácea-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También eres de Mystic Falls?

-Mi madre era de aquí –dijo la joven Sheila Bennett con cierta pena en su voz debido al recuerdo de su difunta madre-, pero yo nací y me crié en Nueva Orleans.

-¿Y por qué has dejado aquella hermosa ciudad por esto?

-Mi madre estudió en Withmore y yo…

-Querías encontrar una conexión con ella –comprendió Rosalie.

-Sí, algo así.

El ambiente se entristeció ligeramente, por lo que Caroline tuvo que intervenir para animar la conversación:

-¿Y tú de dónde eres, Rosalie?

-Nací en Rochester, Nueva York, pero los últimos años he estado viviendo en Forks, en el Estado de Washington.

-¿Te has mudado a Virginia con tu familia? –intervino esta vez la joven Sheila.

-No, ellos se han ido a vivir a Pensilvania.

-Todos necesitamos un cambio de aires de vez en cuando –dijo Caroline comprensiva-. La universidad es la mejor excusa para ello. Así que… Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar para, al menos, los próximos cuatro años.

-Gracias, presiento que voy a encajar muy bien aquí.

 **0000**

Caroline y Sheila se habían instalado antes que Rosalie en la habitación, de modo que la chica Hale no pudo elegir cama ni qué zonas del cuarto le pertenecían para colocar sus cosas. Caroline era muy controladora y se había encargado perfectamente de organizar la distribución de todo, e incluso de qué estanterías de la nevera eran de quién. La chica le recordaba mucho a Alice y sabía que podía lidiar con ella, siempre y cuando no le llevase mucho la contraria.

Por su parte, Sheila parecía una joven muy inocente y feliz, salvo cuando hablaba de su difunta madre.

-¿Chicas, estáis ya instaladas? –les preguntó un chico de increíble ojos azules apoyándose contra el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado. Rosalie tuvo que reconocer que era extremadamente atractivo.

-¡Damon! –celebró su visita Sheila, corriendo a abrazarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Caroline al chico de mala gana.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte –gruñó este-. Solo quería ver por mí mismo si este antro al que llamáis campus seguía siendo tan deprimente.

Damon hizo un reconocimiento rápido al interior de la habitación y, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó a la nueva chica rubia, intentando no parecer muy interesado en ella, puesto que se había quedado un buen rato embobado contemplándola.

-Soy Rosalie Hale, la compañera de habitación.

-Debes de ser muy valiente o muy kamikaze para compartir algo con Caroline –bromeó él, siempre picando a la chica Forbes-. Soy Damon, por cierto. Damon Salvatore.

-Tú también eres de Mystic Falls, ¿me equivoco?

-Eres muy observadora.

-Empiezo a diferenciar el acento de la zona.

-De acuerdo, listilla. Y tú eres de… No, no se me ocurre nada.

-Supongo que cuando viajas tanto de un lugar para otro del país, acabas sin coger ningún acento concreto.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Damon sumergiéndose en los dorados ojos de la chica, al igual que ella en los azules de él.

Caroline se sentía muy incómoda estando en medio de ese intercambio de miraditas y carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

-Tenemos que ir a recoger nuestros horarios –le informó a sus compañeras-. Ya puedes irte, Damon.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Haz lo que quieras, nosotras tenemos que salir de todas modos –dijo Caroline mientras caminaba con arrogancia hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, Damon –le sonrió la joven Sheila al pasar por su lado.

-Adiós –se despidió Rosalie del chico con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Adiós –le devolvió él el gesto.

 **0000**

Mientras caminaban por el campus de camino a secretaría, Caroline no paraba de hablar y hablar:

-Damon es un cretino. ¿Por qué tiene que hablarme así siempre?

-Porque tú le haces lo mismo a él –defendió Sheila al chico.

-¿Damon también estudia aquí? –preguntó Rosalie fingiendo que lo hacía solo para integrarse en la conversación.

-¿Él? No, para nada –dijo la chica Forbes como si fuera de locos la simple idea de que Damon fuera a la universidad-. Solo está aquí para fisgonear.

-Es protector conmigo, solo eso –volvió a defenderle Sheila.

-¿Damon y tú estáis…? –preguntó Rosalie sin terminar la frase, sintiéndose como una tonta al no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

-¡No! –se precipitó Sheila a borrar esa idea errónea de la mente de su compañera-. Me conoce de toda la vida, es como de mi familia.

-¿Como un hermano mayor?

-Sí, algo así.

-De modo que… ¿Damon no sale con nadie?

-Oh, por favor –se quejó Caroline poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No me irás a decir que te gusta Damon, ¿verdad? Es un capullo integral. Créeme, no te conviene tenerle cerca.

-Él y tú sí que tuvisteis algo, ¿me equivoco? Y, por cómo hablas de él, no acabó nada bien.

-Como he dicho, es un capullo.

 **0000**

Caroline estaba en su habitación, aprovechando que Sheila se llevó a Rosalie con la excusa de mostrarle las instalaciones. Con la intrusión de la nueva, la chica Forbes no había tenido tiempo de esconder en un buen sitio sus bolsas de sangre. Sus intenciones iniciales eran meterlas en la nevera, pero no contaba con que tuvieran que compartir la habitación con alguien más.

-¿Ahí piensas esconder el alijo? –le sobresaltó Damon, quien le había pillado metiendo una mini nevera portátil debajo de la cama-. Un poco siniestro, ¿no crees? ¿Qué le dirás a la nueva cuando te pregunte lo que escondes dentro?

-Que es insulina –respondió la rubia lanzándole una mirada desafiante-. No es tan raro ahora, ¿verdad?

-Lo será cuando te vea zamparte una caja entera de esas magdalenas de chocolate que tanto te gustan.

Damon tenía razón, la tapadera de Caroline no se sostenía demasiado bien, pero era la única que había podido idear en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-Puedo encargarme de Sheila yo sola –le aseguró Caroline.

-Cuando su madre me hizo su padrino, le prometí que cuidaría de ella. Y Withmore no es que tenga buena fama de ser muy seguro precisamente…

-Sheila insistió en venir, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Y es tan cabezota como su madre -suspiró Damon nostálgico-. Sheila se parece tanto a ella…

-Yo también echo de menos a Bonnie. Y soy la madrina de Sheila, ¿recuerdas? No eres el único que prometió cuidar de ella.

-Lo sé. Y lo harás bien, siempre lo has hecho.

-¿Eso era un cumplido? –se sorprendió Caroline al oírle decir eso, para después ablandarse un poco con el chico-. Sé cuánto te importa Sheila y, por mucho que me desagrade tu compañía, a ella tú también le importas mucho.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Dos vampiros la protegerán mejor que uno.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –asintió Damon con la cabeza-. Pero no te tomes esto como una costumbre.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, pongo tres condiciones. La primera, no puedes entrar en la habitación sin permiso. Segundo, nada de utilizar la _compulsión_ para mejorar las notas de Sheila ni para nada similar. Ella merece tener una experiencia universitaria normal, se lo debemos.

-¿Y la última condición?

-No seas un capullo con Rosalie.

-¿Perdona? –se sorprendió el chico de eso último-. No le he hecho nada a la nueva Barbie.

-Aún no, pero a ella le gustas y, por lo que vi esta mañana, a ti también te gusta ella. Me cae bien la chica, así que no la cagues, ¿quieres?

 **0000**

Cuando Rosalie regresó a su habitación tras ese pequeño tour por el campus, le vino de golpe un fuerte olor a sangre. Era como si alguien se hubiese cortado, pero era demasiada sangre y no parecía ser reciente. Tardó un momento en suponer que debía de ser cosa suya, que solo estaba nerviosa por compartir habitación con dos humanas, y le atemorizaba la idea de atacar a sus compañeras en medio de la noche mientras estas dormían. Pese a no haberse alimentado nunca de sangre humana, Rosalie seguía sin confiar completamente en su autocontrol.

-Voy a salir a tomar el aire –se disculpó ella saliendo de la habitación rápidamente antes de que las chicas vieran cómo sus ojos se oscurecían por culpa del hambre.

-Pero si acabamos de venir… -murmuró confusa Sheila.

-Esta chica es muy rarita –dijo Caroline-. Creo que encajará bien aquí.

La joven Bennett miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas antes de hablar:

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a esconder las bolsas de sangre?

-Sí, están bajo mi cama –le informó la rubia mostrándole la pequeña nevera-. Si Rosalie pregunta, es insulina.

-Pues como no dejes de comer tantas magdalenas de chocolate…

-Eres igualita que Damon, ¿lo sabías?

-Prácticamente él me crió, supongo que es normal que mi actitud se asemeje a la suya.

-Y no sabes lo odioso que puede llegar a ser…

-¿Has visto cómo miraba a Rosalie? –sonrió felizmente Sheila-. Nunca he visto a Damon yendo en serio con una chica, ¿crees que podría emparejarles?

-A Damon no le hace falta ninguna celestina para acostarse con alguien.

-Pero puede que sí le haga falta para tener una relación de verdad.

-Sabes que después de lo de Elena, él no ha durado con una chica más de un par de semanas. No quiere ir en serio con nadie.

-El problema es que aún ama a Elena. Y ella murió hace años. Es hora de que lo supere.

-¡Ey, que estás hablando de mi mejor amiga! –se enojó Caroline.

-No digo que tenga que olvidarla –se explicó la joven-. Ni ninguno de vosotros. Pero ha llegado el momento de enterrarla definitivamente, de seguir adelante.

-Suerte con eso. La necesitarás si esperas que Damon lo haga.

 **0000**

Mientras tanto, Rosalie estaba sentada en un banco junto a un árbol del campus, hablando por teléfono con su _hermana_ Alice. Tras contarle con todo detalle cómo era la mansión en la que vivían y cómo estaban los ánimos por casa, procurando no mencionar a Emmett, Alice quiso saber de la aventura en solitario de Rosalie:

 _-¿Y a ti cómo te va por Withmore?_

-Estoy segura de que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Alice –bromeó a medias la rubia, puesto que su _hermana_ tenía el don de ver el futuro y era toda una cotilla, una mala combinación si se quería tener algo de privacidad.

 _-No he mirado en tu futuro. No mucho._

-¿Segura?

 _-¿En serio te has apuntado a clases de ocultismo?_ –preguntó Alice delatándose a sí misma, pero es que no podía resistirse.

A Rosalie le pareció raro que no mencionara a sus compañeras de habitación ni a Damon, cosa que agradeció bastante, pero que no era muy usual que a la vampira vidente se le escaparan esos detalles.

-Nunca había visto una universidad que ofertase esa asignatura, tenía curiosidad –se explicó la rubia-. ¿No has visto nada más?

 _-¿Como qué?_

-No sé, mis compañeras de habitación, por ejemplo.

 _-No lo he visto_ –se extrañó Alice de haberse perdido ese dato- _, pensé que estabas sola. Qué raro…_

-Puede que no sea nada.

 _-Tal vez. O tal vez sí que es importante. Tantas historias que se cuentan sobre aquel lugar no pueden ser casualidad._

" _Hay algo que no me da buenas vibraciones. Allí se oculta algo, lo presiento._

-Eres vidente, Alice, no clarividente.

 _-Lo sé, yo solo… Ten cuidado, ¿vale?_

-Lo tendré.

Alice no solía preocuparse con facilidad, por lo que Rosalie sería una idiota sino siguiese los consejos de esta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Se me olvidó decirlo en el capítulo anterior, así que lo digo ahora. Hay sucesos de este fic que sí tienen relación a los capítulos de TVD, pero solo hasta el 6x22; después de ese, los acontecimientos cambian o el detonante de los mismos es otra cosa. La historia se desarrolla 22 años después de que Elena fuera hechizada por Kai y la vinculasen a Bonnie.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_02_

Habían pasado varios días desde que las chicas comenzaron la universidad y la convivencia era más o menos soportable. Rosalie se pasaba mucho tiempo en la ducha echándose todas esas cremas para tener el pelo perfecto, mientras que Sheila siempre manchaba el cristal del baño al cepillarse los dientes o dejaba la ropa sucia en cualquier sitio. Por su parte, Caroline era una obsesa de la limpieza y el orden que no paraba de marear a sus compañeras cambiando la colocación de algo que nunca recordaba dónde lo había reubicado. Y la habitación seguía oliendo mucha a sangre según Rosalie. Pero eran detalles sin importancia, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban ayudándose con alguna asignatura, yendo a la cafetería o a clase juntas e incluso de vez en cuando se hacían alguna que otra confesión, se pedían consejos o hablaban de chicos.

Así fue cómo Rosalie se enteró de la ruptura de Caroline con Stefan, quien hacía tiempo la dejó por una chica llamada Valerie. Caroline no quiso dar muchos detalles sobre qué ocurrió, pero se le notaba que aún estaba afectada y que no lo había superado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Rose? –le preguntó Sheila usando el diminutivo al tener más confianza con la chica-. ¿Alguna relación que terminó mal?

-Dos, para ser más exactos. Pero no me apetece hablar de ellas, al menos no de una… -terminó Rosalie la frase perdiéndose en el horrible recuerdo de la noche en que su ex prometido Royce y sus amigos borrachos abusaron de ella y casi la matan.

-No hablemos de esa en concreto, entonces –intervino Caroline-. Háblanos de la otra, yo he contado lo de Stefan…

-Está bien, se llama Emmett. Hemos compartido toda una vida juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Supongo que me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma por más tiempo –dijo Rosalie por primera vez poniéndole palabras a cómo se sentía.

-¿Él te engañaba con otra? –supuso Sheila sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

-No, nada de eso. Emmett jamás haría tal cosa.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya no le amabas –comprendió Caroline-. Habíais pasado por tanto juntos que no te atrevías a aceptar que había terminado.

-No es que haya dejado de quererle, es que simplemente no sé qué siento por él ahora mismo. Le he pedido tiempo, ¿sabéis? Necesito aclararme las ideas y tomar distancia.

"¿A ti también te pasó eso con Stefan? –le preguntó por último Rosalie a la otra rubia.

-No, pero algo similar le sucedió a mi amiga Elena con su novio Matt.

Ante la mención de ese chico, Sheila puso cara de pocos amigos. Era evidente que ese tal Matt no le caía muy bien.

-¿Tu amiga Elena? –preguntó Rosalie intentando recordar sin éxito una conversación con las chicas donde la hubieran mencionado-. ¿Está también en Mystic Falls?

-No, ella… Ella murió.

-Ah, lo siento. No lo sabía. ¿Es algo reciente?

-Siento como si hubieran pasado décadas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Fue un accidente.

-Mi madre y Elena murieron en ese mismo accidente –contó esta vez Sheila.

Ninguna de las dos chicas soltó más prenda sobre qué ocurrió exactamente y estaba claro que no iban a decir nada más al respecto, al menos no por el momento.

-Debió ser un duro golpe para vosotras –dijo Rosalie incapaz de imaginar ese dolor.

-Sí que lo fue, pero para Damon fue aún peor –le aseguró Sheila-. Mi madre era muy cercana a él y Elena… Elena lo era todo para él.

-Era su novia –intuyó certeramente Rosalie.

-Aún no lo ha superado.

La nueva compañera de habitación de las chicas iba a volver a hablar, pero su móvil sonó y, como se trataba de una llamada de su _sobrina_ Renesmee, se disculpó y salió fuera a atender la llamada.

-¿Por qué le estás hablando de la muerte de Elena? –le riñó Caroline a la joven Bennett.

-Damon vendrá esta noche a la fiesta inaugural del curso, quiero que Rose sepa a qué se está enfrentando.

-Sigues queriendo emparejarlos, ¿eh?

-Podría funcionar.

-Si tú lo dices…

 **0000**

Esa misma noche había muchos universitarios emborrachándose con cerveza de barril junto a una improvisada hoguera, como era ritual en Withmore por aquellas fechas para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Caroline se había sorprendido a sí misma hablando muy animadamente con un chico muy atractivo llamado Jesse, quien también acababa de salir de una relación complicada. Mientras la rubia y su nuevo amigo se contaban penas mutuamente, la otra rubia, Rosalie, optó por no interactuar con los demás. Estaba alejada de la multitud, apoyada contra un árbol y sosteniendo en una mano un vaso de plástico lleno de una cerveza que fingía beber de vez en cuando para parecer menos aislada del grupo. Junto a ella estaba Sheila, quien no paraba de mirar la hora en el móvil con cierto nerviosismo.

-Debería estar ya aquí –murmuró Sheila para sí.

-¿Quién?

-Damon. Me dijo que vendría. Voy a llamarle, ahora vuelvo.

Con estas palabras y mientras buscaba en su móvil el número de su amigo, Sheila se alejó de la fiesta porque con el escándalo de la música y tanta gente hablando no se enteraría de la llamada.

Una ahora solitaria Rosalie se acercó su vaso a los labios y puso cara de asco al oler su contenido.

-¿No te gusta la cerveza? –le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas.

Automáticamente, la chica se giró y vio a Damon riéndose divertido por su reacción.

-Perdona, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó él.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Cómo has aparecido con tanto sigilo?

-Soy como un ninja.

Rosalie tenía un súper oído, era imposible que no hubiese oído a un humano acercase a ella. Y era la segunda vez que le ocurría con Damon, algo que empezaba a sacarle de quicio.

-¿Te han dejado sola?

-Caroline tiene compañía y Sheila se ha alejado de la fiesta un momento para llamarte.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Damon buscando en su bolsillos-. Me habré dejado el móvil en casa.

-Entonces, deberías ir a buscar a Sheila.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Vienes conmigo?

 **0000**

A pocos pasos de la fiesta, Damon y Rosalie escucharon los gritos de Sheila y salieron corriendo en su auxilio. La chica estaba intentando liberarse de un universitario borracho que le tenía sujeta del brazo.

-Vamos, ven conmigo –insistía él-. Te divertirás.

Sin molestarse hacer advertencias siquiera, Damon empujó al chico para alejarle de Sheila y, cuando este alzó su puño para golpearle, el vampiro le agarró la mano y, sin casi esfuerzo, le detuvo y apretó el puño hasta hacerle gritar de dolor.

-¡Damon, ya basta! –le pidió Sheila al ver no solo que no se detenía, sino que además parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del humano-. Solo está borracho. ¡Damon!

La desesperación en la voz de su protegida hizo que el vampiro reaccionara y soltara al acosador de Sheila.

-Discúlpate con ella –le ordenó Damon al chico mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo este a Sheila con la mirada algo perdida y hablando como si fuera un robot incapaz de actuar por cuenta propia.

-Y, ahora, vas a volver a la fiesta y beberás solo durante toda la noche, hasta que no quede ni una gota de alcohol en esos barriles baratos que habéis comprado.

Como si se tratara de un zombi, el chico comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la fiesta obedeciendo las órdenes del vampiro.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Damon a la joven Sheila asustada, quien corrió a abrazarle.

-No quiero volver a la fiesta.

-Como quieras, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Voy con nosotros –se ofreció Rosalie.

Damon rodeó a su ahijada Bennett por los hombros y la condujo hasta su habitación.

-Ve a darte un baño, te sentará bien –le aconsejó a la chica.

El chico Salvatore se sentó en el borde de la cama más cercana a la puerta y Rosalie imitó su gesto colocándose cerca de él pero respetando su espacio vital.

-Se os ve muy unidos –comentó ella para romper el silencio incómodo.

-Sheila es toda la familia que me queda.

-Ella me habló de su madre, que murió en un accidente junta a Elena.

-¿Qué más te ha contado? –preguntó Damon con la furia reflejada en sus ojos, nada contento con que le chica supiese de Elena.

-Nada, no dijo nada más –respondió una Rosalie cohibida por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Solo que fue muy duro para ti perderlas.

Aliviado por que esta no supiese más, Damon suavizó su mirada antes de desviarla hacia otra parte de la habitación.

-Accidente dice… -gruñó aún algo enojado.

Sacar a conversación un tema tan delicado como la muerte de Elena hizo que ambos permanecieran en un incómodo silencio hasta que Sheila salió del baño. Damon hizo que esta se metiera en la cama y la arropó como si fuera su hija.

-Buenas noches –dijo Damon mirando primero a su amiga y después fugazmente a la rubia, cerrando la puerta de la habitación al irse.

 **0000**

Caroline llegó de madrugada a su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras, sin saber que Rosalie estaba esperando precisamente su regreso para salir de allí. La nueva, que había estaba fingiendo dormir, aguardó hasta que Caroline se quedara profundamente dormida para salir al exterior del edificio.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras contemplaba las estrellas, Rosalie acabó encontrándose a sí misma en lo que en su momento fue el centro de la fiesta, donde ahora solo había vasos de plástico tirados por el suelo y basura, mucha basura. Los barriles de cerveza aún estaban allí también y, curiosamente, el chico al que se enfrentó Damon horas antes seguía bebiendo. Era el único que quedaba ya y no se separaba de lo que Rosalie supuso que sería el último barril al que le quedaba alcohol. Damon le dijo que no se fuese hasta que no quedase ni una sola gota de cerveza y parecía que este se lo había tomado a rajatabla.

El chico no solamente se había pasado la noche bebiendo en solitario sino que, además, cuando del grifo del barril empezaba a salir poco alcohol, este se puso a beber directamente de él hasta literalmente beberse la última gota.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí tan tarde? –le preguntó Damon a la rubia saliendo de la nada una vez más.

-No podía dormir.

-Ya, yo tampoco. Quería asegurarme de que Sheila estaba bien, ya sabes.

-¿Has visto eso? –preguntó Rosalie señalando al chico del barril que ya se iba tras haber cumplido su misión-. Se ha bebido hasta la última gota, como tú le dijiste.

-No es más que un borracho –se encogió Damon de hombros quitándole importancia-. Deberías volver a tu habitación, Withmore no es muy conocido por ser seguro de noche.

-Sí, tal vez deba volver.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Desde el incidente con el borracho, Damon se convirtió prácticamente en la sombra de Sheila, quien empezaba a hartarse de tanta sobreprotección.

-¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme a todas partes? –se quejó ella mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase-. En serio, Damon. Estaré bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Pero, yo…

-Damon –intervino Caroline-. Vete, ahora.

No dejando de protestar, el vampiro obedeció le petición de la rubia, sabiendo que esta cuidaría bien de Sheila en su ausencia.

Sin nada que hacer en las próximas horas, Damon decidió ir a dar una vuelta por las inmediaciones.

-¿Te has perdido? –bromeó Rosalie a modo de saludo-. Sheila y Caroline están en clase.

-Lo sé, me han echado de allí.

-No entiendo por qué, ¿quién no querría tener un guardaespaldas pegado a él las 24 horas del día? –ironizó la rubia.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? –gruñó Damon sin muchas ganas de jueguecitos, para después cambiar de tono al darse cuenta de que había sido muy rudo con ella-. Perdona, es que… Hoy no es un buen día.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Sí, pero no aquí. Sheila me dijo que tenías muchas ganas de ir a Mystic Falls, ¿te apetece un viajecito en coche?

-Claro.

 **0000**

Cuando llegaron a los aparcamientos del edificio central del campus, Rosalie no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Un _Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible_ de 1969! –exclamó ella entusiasmada al ver semejante maravilla.

-Eres fan de los coches clásicos –se sorprendió Damon-. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Es tuyo? –preguntó la rubia al verle abrir la puerta del conductor-. ¿Puedes abrir el capó para echarle un vistazo?

-Lo que quieras.

Como si se tratase de una mecánica profesional, Rosalie se puso a inspeccionar bajo el capó del vehículo.

-La mayoría de las piezas son nuevas –se desilusionó ella, puesto que eso le hacía perder parte de su encanto.

-Eran las originales cuando lo adquirí por primera vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Digamos que salió ardiendo tras estrellarse contra un bar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y tú ibas dentro?

-Sí, pero logré salir antes de que ocurriese –mintió a medias él, no pudiendo explicar cómo sucedió exactamente.

-Tuviste mucha suerte.

-Bastante, sí.

Rosalie siguió revisando el coche y, teniendo en cuenta cómo se destrozó este, estaba realmente en buen estado ahora.

-Alguien hizo muy buen trabajo restaurando el Camaro, ¿lo hiciste tú?

-En realidad, fue mi hermano Stefan.

La expresión tan apagada en su rostro llamó la atención de la rubia, quien no dudó en preguntar:

-¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Probablemente en algún lugar de Europa con su novia Valerie –dijo este último nombre con claro desprecio-, si es que esta no se ha cansado ya del santurrón de mi hermano…

-¿Tuvisteis una pelea?

-Siempre nos estamos peleando. Se le pasará dentro de un par de décadas.

Damon se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que acababa de meter la pata y que la chica había oído a la perfección eso último, puesto que en su rostro se reflejaba confusión.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –dijo él intentando desviar la atención de la rubia.

-A ver cómo suena ese motor –asintió esta con ánimo.

 **0000**

Rosalie no sabía muy bien qué esperar de esa visita a Mystic Falls, pero lo que sí que no imaginaba es que Damon aparcase frente a una casa en obras y se sentase en los escalones del porche.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado.

-Aquí era donde vivía Elena. Antes de que la casa se quemara, al menos.

-¿Cuando ella murió?

-No, eso sucedió mucho antes. La casa se incendió sin más, no había nadie dentro.

-La casa está en obras, ¿alguien la ha estado restaurando?

-Pensé que sería buena idea volver a darle el aspecto que siempre ha tenido, pero con el paso del tiempo he acabado olvidando detalles y estoy en un punto muerto.

-No estás así de decaído solamente por la casa, sino porque tienes miedo de olvidar a Elena.

-Antes era tan fácil cerrar los ojos y verla… -murmuró él perdido en sus pensamientos-. Pero cada vez me cuesta más concentrarme, de recordar nuestras conversaciones al pie de la letra, de recordar cada detalle de su rostro, su voz…

Por lo que Rosalie había entendido las pocas veces que las chicas le habían hablado de Elena, esta no podía haber muerto hace tanto tiempo. Posiblemente no habían pasado ni tres años. De modo que era una muerte reciente, pero todos hablaban como si hubiese ocurrido hacía muchísimo tiempo, tanto que su propio novio acababa de confesar que estaba olvidándola. Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Damon? –volvió a preguntar ella intentando ser lo más amable posible.

-Quería dar un paseo y tú querías venir a Mystic Falls, así que…

-Ya, pero, ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué aquí precisamente?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Elena –dijo el chico con voz apagada-. Lo hubiese sido si siguiese viva.

-La querías mucho, ¿verdad?

-Elena era mi vida.

Ambos se quedaron sentados un rato más, en silencio. Damon recordaba los momentos que había vivido con Elena en ese porche, mientras que Rosalie se dedicó a transmitirle su apoyo con su simple presencia.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, la noche se les echó encima.

-Vamos, te llevo de vuelta a Withmore –se ofreció Damon poniéndose en pie-. Lamento haberte hecho venir para nada.

-Tranquilo, ya veré el pueblo en otro momento.

 **0000**

Sheila les vio regresar a Withmore y esperó a que terminaran de despedirse y que Damon estuviese solo para ir a hablar con él.

-¿A dónde habéis ido vosotros dos solitos? –preguntó ella con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Rosalie quería ir a Mystic Falls.

-¿Has hecho de su guía?

-En realidad, hemos estado todo el rato en casa de Elena.

-Hoy era su cumpleaños –cayó la joven en la fecha que era-. Lo siento, no me acordaba. Tenía que haber ido contigo.

-No pasa nada, Rosalie me ha hecho compañía.

-¿Has conseguido entrar esta vez?

-Ni siquiera he podido poner un pie en el porche. Es ridículo, ¿verdad? La casa se quemó mucho antes de que Elena cayera en ese sueño profundo.

"Tengo más y mejores recuerdos de ella en mi casa o aquí incluso, ¿por qué es allí a donde voy para sentirme cerca de Elena?

-Tal vez sea porque fue allí donde empezaste a enamorarte de ella.

-Debería deshacerme de la casa, ¿verdad? Dejad de aferrarme a esa absurda idea de que reconstruyéndola podré retener a Elena conmigo para siempre.

-Si reconstruirla es lo que necesitas hacer ahora, hazlo. Ya tomarás otra decisión cuando estés listo.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor, pequeña Bennett? –sonrió Damon orgulloso de lo mucho que había madurado la chica.

-Dejé de ser tu pequeña hace tiempo, aunque adoro que sigas mirándome con esos ojos, como si todavía lo fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Rosalie y Sheila fueron a inscribirse en un curso que les darían créditos, teniendo así la posibilidad de quitarse una asignatura en un futuro cuando completasen los créditos necesarios. En la solicitud para pedir plaza en ese curso tuvieron que poner numerosos datos, incluyendo obviamente sus nombres completos. La rubia fue la primera en rellenar la solicitud, bajo el nombre de Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Sheila, esta dudó brevemente si escribir su nombre completo o no y su duda hizo llamar aún más la atención de su compañera de habitación, quien se sorprendió al ver que curiosamente el segundo nombre de Sheila era Elena, como la difunta novia de Damon.

-Vamos, Caroline nos está esperando –le apresuró Sheila a su amiga con intenciones claras de que esta dejara de pensar en el origen de su segundo nombre.

Pero el día no había hecho más que empezar a ponerse raro y, esta vez, era el turno de Caroline protagonizar una extraña escena. Las chicas estaban caminando por un largo pasillo y, al fondo de este, estaba Caroline teniendo una conversación algo incómoda con una profesora, quien aseguraba haberle dado clases hace 22 años. Con su oído super desarrollado, Rosalie oyó claramente cómo la chica Forbes intentaba sacar a la profesora de su error y, viendo que sus amigas se acercaban y que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, miró fijamente a la mujer y dijo:

-No me recuerdas de nada –dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Esta es la primera vez que me has visto.

- _Esta es la primera vez que te he visto_ –repitió la mujer con las pupilas dilatadas y voz robótica.

Caroline se despidió de una profesora confusa y saludó a sus amigas con una amplia y fingida sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos a almorzar? Estoy hambrienta.

Rosalie vio muy similar esta escena a la que presenció cuando Damon obligó a aquel borracho a beber solo. Pensando en ello, tal vez no fuera una coincidencia que ambos fueran nativos de Mystic Falls, lugar del que se contaban cientos de extrañas historias sobre desapariciones y sucesos inexplicables.

La rubia Hale decidió prestar más atención a los detalles e investigar un poco. Solamente tenía un par de cosas claras: Damon y Caroline no eran normales, puede que no del todo humanos, y no eran vampiros. Comían, dormían, sus pieles no eran frías y sus ojos eran normales. Pero si Damon y Caroline no eran como ella, ¿qué eran?

En el almuerzo, como siempre, Caroline se pidió un refresco en vaso de plástico –que siempre se aseguraba de que fuese de color oscuro- y Rosalie vio cómo disimuladamente la rubia vertía en él el contenido de un tubito transparente que parecía una probeta de laboratorio cuya función era contener sangre por el color que tenía dicho líquido.

¿Qué clase de criatura, además del vampiro, necesitaba sangre para alimentarse? ¿Era Caroline alguna especie extraña? ¿Se estaba Rosalie imaginando todo aquello porque su subconsciente no quería que se relajase y dejase a estas personas acercarse a ella?

 **0000**

Aprovechando una hora que tenía libre, Rosalie regresó a su habitación compartida y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas de Caroline. Salvo una insana obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, no había nada fuera de lo común. Al menos no hasta que la chica miró bajo la cama de esta.

Caroline le había dicho que la pequeña nevera era para guardar insulina, insulina que nunca le veía ponerse y que no olía a tal. Para hacerlo más extraño aún, la nevera estaba cerrada con un candado. ¿Qué clase de persona guardaría sus medicinas básicas bajo llave?

La curiosidad fue demasiado para la vampira, quien poco tardó en forzar el candado para mirar su contenido.

-No eran imaginaciones mías… -murmuró ella al ver que se trataban de sangre humana.

El ruido de unos pasos le hicieron apresurarse a colocar todo tal y como estaba para no ser descubierta. Acto seguido, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante –dio permiso ella-. Ah, hola, Damon. Si estás buscando a Sheila, está en clase.

-Lo sé. Te estaba buscando a ti –dijo él para luego continuar al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos-. Te prometí un tour por Mystic Falls.

-¿Ahora?

-Si quieres, claro.

-Eh, sí –dudó la chica-. Sí, estaría bien.

 **0000**

Como había prometido, Damon le enseñó a la rubia un par de sitios de Mystic Falls y esta se sorprendió cuando, al preguntarle por los Padres Fundadores y cómo era el lugar en esa época, el chico de ojos azules comenzó a hablarle mejor incluso que un guía o historiador, como si hubiera vivido en aquel entonces; lo cual era imposible teniendo en cuanta que el pueblo se fundó hace más de cien años.

Un lugar al que ella quería ir pero que Damon fue reacio al principio a llevarla fue el cementerio. Rosalie creía que el chico no quería ir porque allí estaba enterrada Elena, pero no era así. La tumba de la chica no estaba en ninguna parte por mucho que Rosalie lo buscara discretamente mientras Damon le guiaba por el cementerio.

-Elena no está aquí –le informó él al darse cuenta de lo que esta buscaba.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el panteón de mi familia.

Que la novia de Damon estuviera en la cripta de la familia de él en lugar de con su familia propia era raro, casi tanto como el hecho de que este estuviese mareándola por el cementerio posiblemente para evitar que viese tumbas que no debía. Alice tenía razón, Damon ocultaba algo.

-Deberíamos regresar al coche –sugirió Damon sintiéndose incómodo al estar tan expuestos sus secretos-. Es tarde.

-Es viernes y no me apetece pasar el fin de semana en Withmore.

-¿Y dónde vas a pasarlo?

-Me gusta este pueblo, ¿sabes de un buen hotel donde pueda hospedarme?

-¿Hotel dices? No, aquí no hay de eso. Hay un pequeño hostal que no está nada mal, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esos hoteles de lujo a los que estarás acostumbrada…

-Me gustará –insistió Rosalie viendo que el chico estaba intentando persuadirle para que no se quedara allí.

Poco contento con esa decisión, Damon acompañó a la rubia al hostal esperando que se echase atrás al ver cómo era pero, para su desgracia, ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, pues si de verdad tienes pensado quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana, que lo disfrutes –se despidió Damon de la rubia.

 **0000**

Ya de madrugada, Rosalie regresó al cementerio y se dirigió hacia las zonas del mismo que Damon evitó mostrarle, encontrándose así con varias tumbas que llamaron su atención.

Colocadas todas muy cerca de otras y en muy buen estado, ante la rubia se alzaban las tumbas de Grayson y Miranda Gilbert que, por el apellido, debían ser parientes de Elena. Junto a ellos también estaba Mirando Sommers, quien murió poco después que matrimonio. Asimismo, había un par de huecos donde en su día debió de haber dos tumbas que ya no estaban. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la vampira fue ver junto a todas estas tumbas dos con nombres inconfundibles: Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett. Damon no solo mintió al decir que Elena estaba en la cripta de su familia, si no que las fechas que rezaban en las lápidas no cuadraban.

Hasta donde Rosalie sabía, Bonnie y Elena habían muerte el mismo día, eso sí encajaba con la historia que le habían contado, pero las fechas de Elena tanto de nacimiento como de defunción no tenían sentido. Según la lápida, la chica murió hace 14 años. Lo que significaba no solo que Elena tenía 27 años cuando murió, si no que, al ocurrir tanto tiempo atrás, era imposible que fuera amiga de la infancia de Caroline o que saliera con Damon.

-Nunca te das por vencida, ¿eh? –dijo una voz ronca entre las sombras.

-¡Damon, qué susto!

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de persona a la que le gusta ir a los cementerios de noche.

-Ya, bueno, yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? –le preguntó él con un tono realmente amedrentador.

-Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

El chico dio un par de pasos hacia ella y, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le miró a los ojos del mismo modo que lo hizo con el universitario borracho y repitió su pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tenía curiosidad –dijo ella claramente sin verse afectada por la _compulsión_.

-¿Bebes verbena? –preguntó Damon sin andarse por las ramas.

-¿Qué?

-Vale… Vamos a dejar las cosas claras aquí y ahora. Si no te afecta la _compulsión_ , ¿qué eres? Humana no, eso está claro.

-¿Qué eres tú? –le devolvió la chica la pregunta.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-No vas a dejarlo estar así sin más, ¿verdad?

-De ninguna manera.

-De acuerdo, tú lo has querido –suspiró la rubia a modo de rendición-. Soy un vampiro.

Rosalie esperaba que reaccionara como cualquier persona normal, que se asustara, que hiciera miles de preguntas… Pero estaba claro que Damon no era normal. Él se limitó a observarla, a barajar las posibilidades como si intentase confirmarse a sí mismo que la chica decía la verdad.

-¿Y qué eres tú? –le preguntó ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Un vampiro.

-Déjate de juegos y dime la verdad.

-En serio, soy como tú.

-Como yo no. Te he visto comer, tus ojos son normales y tu piel es cálida.

-¿Estás diciendo entonces que tú eres diferente?

-Tú eres el raro, yo soy un vampiro.

-Demuéstralo.

Aceptando el reto, Rosalie se movió por el lugar a supervelocidad y, después, arrancó un árbol y lo lanzó bien lejos, para finalmente volver donde Damon.

-Tu turno –le desafió ella.

En lugar de hacer lo mismo que la rubia, Damon se movió a velocidad vampírica pero para acorralarla contra un árbol y usó su fuerza para golpear este queriendo lanzar así una amenaza a Rosalie.

-Creo que te gano en fuerza.

-De eso nada –se negó la vampira a reconocerlo-. Me has pillado desprevenida, eso es todo.

Acto seguido, Rosalie le empujó lejos y tomó postura defensiva.

-Quieres jugar, juguemos –dijo Damon mostrándole sus colmillos.

La rubia se queda estupefacta al verlos.

-No puede ser, eres un vampiro de verdad. Con colmillos y todo. No me digas que también te conviertes en murciélago.

-Déjate de coñas –gruñó él para después caer en un dato-. ¿Tú no tienes colmillos?

-No me hacen falta, mis dientes son tan duro y afilados que me permiten morder sin necesidad de perder mi belleza.

Damon rió divertido por lo presumida que era.

-Vale, este set lo ganas tú. Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos ponemos al día y vemos en qué más nos diferenciamos?

-Me parece bien.

-Pero no aquí –dijo Damon mirando de reojo la tumba de Elena con tristeza en sus ojos-. Vayamos a mi casa, allí podremos hablar libremente.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

En el salón de su casa de huéspedes, Damon se sirvió un vaso de Bourbon y le ofreció otro a Rosalie.

-No, gracias. Yo no bebo.

-¿Nada?

-Solo sangre –le explicó la rubia mientras Damon se bebía el alcohol de un trago.

-¿Y tampoco comes?

-No, pero extrañamente tú sí al parecer.

-Siempre y cuando tenga sangre humana en mi organismo, mi cuerpo funciona con normalidad.

-Vale… -murmuró Rosalie haciendo un repaso mental de sus similitudes-. Ambos somos rápidos, fuertes y bebemos sangre. ¿He de suponer que también eres inmortal?

-Nací en 1839 –presumió él de antigüedad-. Me convertí en 1864.

-¿Durante la guerra civil? Mi _hermano_ Jasper era del ejército confederado y le convirtieron para crear un ejército de vampiros para las luchas entre los clanes del sur.

-No tenía ni idea de que esa clase de ejércitos existiese, pero justificaría todas esas muertes y desapariciones en el sur.

"Yo deserté siendo humano. Cuando regresé a casa, conocí a Katherine Pierce, una vampira de la que me enamoré al momento. Y mi hermano también. Ella jugaba con los dos, haciéndonos creer que éramos su favorito.

-¿Ella os convirtió?

-No a propósito, en realidad. Nos convertimos accidentalmente. Se organizó una caza de vampiros en el pueblo y nuestro padre nos mató a Stefan y a mí de un disparo cuando intentábamos rescatar a Katherine.

"Aún llevábamos su sangre en nuestro organismo, así que solo fue una muerte temporal.

Rosalie se sorprendió al oír el proceso de transformación del chico.

-De modo que tú te convertiste porque moriste con sangre de un vampiro en tu organismo –quiso comprender ella-. ¿Solo eso?

-Después tuve que beber la sangre de un humano para completar la transición –añadió Damon más detalles del proceso-, pero sí, así fue. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Nací en 1915. Las circunstancias de mi transformación no es un asunto del que quiera hablar ahora –dijo la rubia con voz apagada-. Solo diré que no nos convertimos del mismo modo en que tu especie lo hace.

-¿Y cómo os convertís?

-La mordedura de un vampiro tiene ponzoña para paralizar a su víctima. Si deja de alimentarse de esta, el veneno se expande por todo el cuerpo de su presa y, al llegar al corazón, esta persona cambia y se convierte en lo que soy yo.

"No es una transición fácil de pasar, no es nada agradable. Sientes cómo te quemas por dentro y duele a horrores.

-¿Cómo cambiaste exactamente?

-Mi piel empalideció y se hizo más fuerte, mis ojos cambiaron de color y mi visión mejoró de una forma pasmosa, mi corazón dejó de latir, toda marca o herida de mi cuerpo desapareció, la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendió…

-Es todo un proceso de cambio –reconoció Damon-, lo mío parece de patio de recreo comparada con eso.

Rosalie se tomó un momento para pensar, antes de hablar al recordar algo:

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si bebía verbena?

-Ah, eso… La verbena es algo así como nuestra kriptonita, nos debilita.

-¿Y qué me dices del ajo o el agua vendita?

-No soy un dibujo animado, esas cosas no me afectan. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna debilidad?

-Ninguna que yo sepa.

-Vamos, algo debe haber –insistió Damon creyendo que la vampira estaba ocultando algo-. La naturaleza busca una debilidad para equilibrar la balanza, ya sabes.

-Si me partes en pedazos y quemas los restos, muero; por lo demás… Pero suerte intentándolo, porque soy prácticamente indestructible.

-¿Qué clase de vampiro eres tú? ¿Nada de estacas? ¿No te afecta la luz del sol?

-La estaca se partiría, nuestra piel es muy dura. Y con respecto al sol… Sí nos afecta, sí. Pero no nos quemamos ni nada de eso, simplemente resplandecemos.

-¿Resplandecéis? –preguntó el chico de ojos azules claramente confuso.

-Nuestra piel es tan dura que los rayos de sol no la atraviesan y rebotan creando el efecto de un prisma.

-Joder, qué suerte…

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti con el sol? Porque quemarte no, te he visto a la luz del día.

-Eso es porque llevo esto –dijo Damon mostrando su anillo azul-. Es un anillo de lapislázuli, lo llamamos anillo de día. Una bruja lo encantó. Sin él, moriría quemado al sol.

-¿Una bruja dices? –ahora era el momento de la rubia de sorprenderse.

-Sí, una bruja. No me digas que no conoces a ninguna.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existían…

-Yo no sé tu especie, pero los vampiros como yo procedemos de un hechizo hace algo más de un siglo –le contó Damon-. Una bruja convirtió a sus hijos en vampiros para que fuesen inmortales. La naturaleza buscó el equilibrio haciéndolos vulnerables al sol, a la verbena y a las estacas de madera.

"Todos los vampiros como yo procedemos de esa familia Original.

-Nunca antes había oído hablar de brujos, creía que eran un mito.

-Ya, claro, como los vampiros –bromeó él, a lo que ambos rieron-. Es tu turno, ¿cómo aparecisteis vosotros?

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, llevamos en la tierra muchos siglos. Carlisle cree que somos una evolución del ser humano, una especie avanzada.

-¿Algo así como los mutantes de X-men? –dijo Damon a modo de burla-. ¿Tenéis superpoderes y eso?

-Bueno, algunos sí.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No, para nada. En mi familia hay varios con dones. Mi _hermano_ Edward lee las mentes, Jasper controla las emociones, mi _cuñada_ Bella bloquea los poderes mentales y su hija muestra sus pensamientos a quien quiera al tocarle. Y, lo mejor de todo, mi _hermana_ Alice ve el futuro.

-Wow, eso es… Increíble. ¿Cómo es que ella no te ha advertido sobre mí?

-No lo sé –murmuró la rubia curiosa también por que su hermana no le hubiera mencionado nada sobre el vampiro-. Tal vez no puede ver mi futuro cuando tú entras en escena. Le ocurre eso con los que son diferentes, como los metamorfos o mi _sobrina_ Renesmee.

-¿Metamorfos?

-Una historia para otro momento.

-De acuerdo… ¿Tú tienes algún don?

-¿No me ves? –dijo Rosalie con falsa modestia-. Soy hermosa, ¿puede haber algo mejor que eso?

Damon rió a carcajadas, a lo que esta reaccionó mirándole con cierto recelo porque no entendía a qué venía esa risa.

-¿Hay más vampiros como tú además de Caroline? –preguntó la chica queriéndole cortar la diversión.

-Por aquí solo estamos nosotros dos. Aunque mi madre viene de visita de vez en cuando…

-¿Tu madre biológica también es vampira?

-Sí, pero eso es otra larga historia que preferiría dejar para más adelante.

Recordando malos tiempos, Damon dio un largo trago a su vaso de Bourbon y fue a servirse otra ronda.

-¿Elena y Bonnie también eran vampiras? –preguntó la rubia con todo el tacto que puedo.

-Bonnie era bruja y Elena fue vampira una vez y después humana… Otra larga historia.

-Como también supongo que lo será la historia de cómo murieron.

-Sí, bastante.

-De acuerdo, no tienes por qué contármela ahora. Tengo bastante que asimilar por el momento.

-Ya somos dos.

Llegados ya a ese punto muerto donde a ninguno de los dos les apetecía seguir hablando, reinó el silencio por primera vez desde que descubrieron la verdadera naturaleza del otro.

-Debería irme ya –sugirió Rosalie-. Es tarde y, aunque yo no duermo, tú sí.

-Ese motel es un antro, te llevé allí creyendo que te irías nada más verlo –confesó el vampiro sintiéndose algo culpable-. Esta casa es enorme, ¿por qué no vamos al motel a por tus cosas y te instalas esta noche en una de mis habitaciones de invitados?

-No quiero ser una molestia. Además, no es necesario.

-Insisto. Mientras no te bebas mis reservas de sangre ni intentes matarme mientras duermo, todo irá bien.

 **0000**

Damon llevó a Rosalie en coche hasta el motel y recogieron las cosas de esta. Una vez de vuelta en casa Salvatore, el vampiro le llevó a una habitación de invitados y le pidió que se sintiera como en casa.

-Guardo mis reservas de sangre en una nevera en el sótano –informó él-. Sírvete tú misma, pero no te lo bebas todo, ¿quieres?

-Gracias, pero sigo otra dieta.

-¿Tú también te alimentas de la familia de Bambi o te refieres a una dieta más espeluznante?

-Mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de animales, sí –afirmó la chica Hale-. ¿A quién conoces tú que haga lo mismo?

-Mi hermano fue vegetariano durante mucho tiempo. Tenía problemas para controlar su sed cuando bebía la sangre de humanos. La sangre animal le debilitaba, pero le funcionaba. Por suerte para él, consiguió superar su problema de adicción.

-Sí, bueno… Nosotros no es que tengamos problemas de autocontrol. Lo que ocurre más bien es que los vampiros como yo o matamos a nuestra víctima, o esta se convierte.

-No es plan de que suceda ninguna de ambas cosas cada vez que os alimentáis, lo pillo. ¿Y también os debilita esta dieta alternativa?

-Bastante –reconoció Rosalie-. Y tenemos que alimentarnos con más frecuencia. Pero hay una cierta ventaja que nos ayuda a pasar más desapercibidos entre los humanos, y es que nuestros ojos se tiñen de color miel; de otro modo, serían rojizos.

-Vaya, eso sí que sería aterrador.

El móvil de Damon sonó interrumpiéndoles.

-¿Me disculpas un segundo?

Tras recibir un asentimiento en respuesta por parte de la vampira, el chico de ojos azules salió al pasillo para hablar:

-Ey, Sheila, ¿qué pasa?

 _-Damon, ¿sabes dónde está Rosalie?_ –quiso saber esta-. _No la he visto en todo el día y es muy tarde. Me preocupa que no haya venido aún._

-Tranquila, está bien. Está conmigo. En mi casa.

 _-Vaya, ¿debería preguntar el motivo o mejor no?_

-No seas mal pensada, Sheila. Le he estado enseñando el pueblo, se nos ha hecho tarde y le he ofrecido una habitación de invitados, eso es todo.

 _-¿Y vas a ser capaz de dormir bajo el mismo techo con una mujer sin acostarte con ella?_

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? –dijo el vampiro evasivo, evitando responder-. Buenas noches.

Damon no era ciego, Rosalie era una chica muy atractiva. Por supuesto que se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de tener sexo con la rubia y más aún ahora que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería hacerlo con alguien como ella, una vampira de otra especie. Pero no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea. Él no buscaba nada serio, no desde que Elena entró en ese sueño profundo del que nunca despertó. Damon no sabía si la rubia accedería a una relación breve y sin compromiso. Además, perteneciendo ambos a mundos tan diferentes sería complicado, muy complicado.

Aunque todos los contras desaparecieron en el momento que regresó a la habitación de invitados y vio a la vampira luciendo un pijama cortito, muy corto, y que le sentaba de maravilla.

-No hay calefacción en estas habitaciones –le dijo Damon intentando no perderse demasiado en sus curvas-. Así que tal vez quieras taparte un poco.

-Tranquilo, los vampiros como yo no sentimos el frío.

-Ah, genial.

-¿Era Sheila quien estaba al teléfono?

-¿Nos has oído? –preguntó él sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Solo cuando le has saludado. No quería cotillear.

-Ah, sí… Preguntaba por ti, estaba preocupada y quería saber dónde estabas.

-Qué amable por su parte.

-Sí, muy amable… -murmuró Damon sin poder retirar más su mirada del escote de la vampira.

-Ahora entiendo por qué querías que me quedara a pasar la noche –sonrió la rubia, muy orgullosa de su belleza y del efecto que causaba en el vampiro.

-¿Qué?

-Me estás desnudando con la mirada.

-No, de eso nada.

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

-Tienes un tirante de la camiseta caído.

No terminó de decir la frase cuando el chico de ojos azules se movió a velocidad vampírica hasta ella y fingió que le recolocaba el tirante que en realidad nunca había estado bajo.

-¿Ves? Me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Eres muy malo mintiendo –dijo Rosalie para nada incómoda con su cercanía, más bien todo lo contrario.

-Bueno… Puede que tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-No seas tan presumida y déjame terminar.

-Vale…

-Puede que sí tuviera intenciones ocultan en invitarte esta noche.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-No me fío de ti.

-¿Y por eso me enseñas dónde vives? No tiene ningún sentido.

-Eres peligrosa… -murmuró él mirando de reojo el escote de la vampira.

-¿Es así cómo ligas con todas las chicas?

-Nunca antes había conocido una como tú, tenía que probar suerte. Y el hecho de que no te hayas apartado de mí indica que también estás interesada en mí. Así que, ¡qué coño!

Damon se lanzó a devorar los labios de Rosalie, quien estaba tan sorprendida que solo pudo dejarse hacer. Al romper el beso, las cabezas de ambos permanecieron muy cerca y sus miradas viajaban a los ojos y a los labios del otro de forma intermitente.

Sin intercambiar palabras, la rubia le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Damon y se puso de puntillas para devolverle el beso y enterrar sus manos en el cabello de este, quien la sujetó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. En esta ocasión, el beso no fue tan salvaje ni fiero como el anterior, pero se sentía más cargado de pasión y deseo.

El tiempo se detuvo para los vampiros, quienes perdieron la noción del tiempo y, por un momento, olvidaron incluso dónde estaban, como si el mundo exterior no existiera; pero el mundo exterior existía y se manifestó con una llamada al móvil de Rosalie.

La rubia se separó de Damon como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y leyó el nombre que rezaba como llamada entrante.

-Es mi hermana Alice –informó ella dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Damon antes de volver a mirar a su móvil-. Tengo que atender la llamada.

-Sí, claro. Y yo me vuelvo a mi habitación. Debería dormir un poco.

-Buena idea. Buenas noches.

Nada más salir el chico de la habitación, Rosalie suspiró desilusionada, se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba hacia al patio y saltó por ella para alejarse de la casa todo lo posible y que así Damon no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Alice, para tener la habilidad de ver el futuro eres muy inoportuna.  
 _-¿Te he pillado cazando?_ –respondió una inconfundible voz masculina en lugar de la vampira vidente.  
-¿Emmett? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Alice?  
 _-Ya sabes cómo es el juego de Fallout Shelter, se chupa toda la batería del móvil._  
-Claro... ¿Y por qué has llamado? –preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa-. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
 _-Se que prometí darte tiempo, pero necesitaba oír tu voz. Y quiero verte. Necesito verte.  
_

La culpabilidad por haberse besado antes con Damon le pegó de golpe a la vampira.

-Emmett, no sé si sería buena idea.  
-Solo un momento, por favor –insistió este-. Te prometo que después te dejaré en paz.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

A la mañana siguiente, Damon fue al campus de Withmore a visitar a Sheila como hacía siempre. La joven, quien le conocía muy bien, supo que algo le rondaba la cabeza al vampiro en cuanto le vio la cara. Sheila era igual de insistente y cotilla que su madre, por lo que Damon no tuvo otra opción que contarle todo lo sucedido la pasada noche.

-¿¡Que Rosalie y tú os habéis besado!? –alucinó la chica nada más terminar de escuchar su relato.  
-Te cuento que acabo de descubrir que existe otra clase de vampiros, ¿y solo te quedas con ese dato?  
-Sí, tienes razón... ¿Y cómo fue?  
-Raro, hay mucho que asimilar. Su especie es muy diferente.  
-Me refería al beso, Damon.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fue un beso.  
-O sea, que te gustó –intuyó Sheila con su forma evasiva de responder-. ¿Y llegasteis a más?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Su hermana la llamó al móvil.  
-¿Y crees que hubierais llegado hasta el final si no os hubiesen interrumpido?  
-Posiblemente...

-¿Habéis hablado después del beso?  
-Fui a verla esta mañana a su cuarto pero no estaba. Me dejó una nota diciendo que regresaba a Withmore.

-Vaya, ¡qué curioso!

Sin más, la joven empezó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, con Damon pisándole los talones sin saber qué tenía en mente su joven ahijada. Las intenciones de Sheila era encontrarse con Rosalie y que pareciera algo casual y para nada premeditado, pero el destino les ahorró el paseo; puesto que, a pocos metros de ellos, estaba la rubia hablando con un tipo muy alto y musculoso, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que los de esta. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Damon para saber que se trataba de un vampiro miembro posiblemente de su familia.

-¿Quién es ese?  
-Será un pariente que ha venido de visita -le quitó importancia Sheila al notar el tono celoso del vampiro.  
-No la mira como un pariente...

Ambos se quedaron observando a Rosalie y a su acompañante. En un momento de la conversación, este último hizo el intento de darle un beso a la vampira en los labios pero esta le retiró la cara sutilmente y al final se lo acabó dando en la mejilla.

-No, definitivamente, no es un familiar –aceptó Sheila la teoría de su padrino-. Será entonces Emmett.  
-¿Quién?  
-Su ex. Más o menos.

-¿A qué te refieres con " _más o menos_ "?

-Rosalie dijo que se estaban dando un tiempo. Tranquilo, no creo que ese sea una gran competencia para ti.

Damon agudizó el oído y consiguió oír a Rosalie decir _"Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?"_.

Cuando la pareja, o ex pareja, se despidió, Sheila cogió a Damon del brazo y jaló de él arrastrándole hacia la rubia.

-¡Hey, Rose! –saludó alegremente la humana.

-Hola, chicos –devolvió esta el saludo, sintiéndose algo incómoda al intercambiar una rápida mirada con Damon-. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Damon me estaba acompañando a las habitaciones, pero acabo de recordar que tengo clase en un rato. De modo que, os dejo solos, chicos.

-¡Shei! –la llamó el vampiro de ojos azules intentando agarrarla del brazo para retenerla.

-¡Adiós! –canturreó esta esquivando su mano y alejándose de ellos con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

Automáticamente, el silencio se hizo entre los vampiros. Damon, percatándose de que la chica estaba pensando en una excusa para irse, decidió ser valiente y romper el silencio:

-Supongo que la pregunta de por qué te fuiste anoche se responde sola –murmuró él intentando no parecer muy desilusionado-. Tanta charla y el nombre de Emmett no surgió en la conversación en ningún momento.

-Es complicado.

-Seguro que no tanto como mis historias.

-Está bien… -accedió Rosalie a hablar, puesto que dado lo sucedido la pasada noche, el chico tenía derecho a saber-. Emmett y yo nos estamos dando un tiempo. Yo se lo pedí.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo apenas llevaba dos años como vampira cuando vi a Emmett por primera vez, solo en el bosque y malherido tras ser atacado por un oso.

"Le llevé hasta Carlisle, el vampiro que me convirtió, y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo con él. No sé por qué me importaba tanto, supongo que vi algo en sus ojos que me recordó a lo único bueno que vi en mi vida humana, su mirada era tan pura como la del bebé de mi mejor amiga… No podía dejar que muriera ese brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo se tomó Emmett que le convirtieras?

-Él estaba entusiasmado con sus nuevas habilidades y estaba muy agradecido a Carlisle y a mí por darle eso. Emmett siempre me ha visto como un ángel. Y no sé si me ama o confunde el agradecimiento con el amor.

-¿Y tú le amas a él?

-Nunca he tenido tiempo para cuestionar mis sentimientos. Primero mis padres me concertaron matrimonio con Royce King II y acepté porque era atractivo y me regalaba vestidos bonitos, pensé que iría bien y que me acabaría enamorando.

"Y después con Emmett... Él me trató siempre como una reina y lo sigue haciendo. Nunca me replanteé ni por un momento si le amaba o no.  
-Le convertiste y te sientes responsable de él –comprendió Damon su dilema-. Eso puede haber nublado tu juicio.  
-Siempre he estado enamorada de la idea del amor. No lo sé, puede que todo fuera una ilusión.

-Y, mientras tanto, vas por ahí besando a otros vampiros –le reprochó él con un tono que Rosalie no supo si era en broma o no.

-¿Perdona? Fuiste tú quien me besó –le recordó esta.

-Y tú quien me devolvió el beso.

-Sí, bueno… -murmuró la vampira luchando por ocultar la sonrisa que se había surcado en sus labios al recordar ese momento.

Lo que Rosalie no sabía era que al chico también le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero él no intentó ocultar su sonrisa dado que ella estaba tan preocupada por disimular la suya que no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Damon.

-Perdona por haberme ido sin más –se disculpó Rosalie sinceramente-. Pero quien me llamó al móvil resultó ser Emmett, y al hablar con él me sentí tan culpable de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-¿Culpable por haberme besado o porque técnicamente aún estás saliendo con él?

-Puede que un poco de cada. Por eso le pedí a Emmett que viniera a Withmore, tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas con él.

 **0000**

Tal y como habían quedado, esa misma tarde Rosalie se reunió con Emmett en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba el ala este del campus.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Emm –comenzó a decir ella-, pero tienes que saber la verdad. No estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y cuando te pedí tiempo yo…

-En realidad querías cortar conmigo.

-No puedo descubrir quién soy ahora ni lo que quiero si sigo atada a ti.

-¿Lo que quieres o a quién quieres? –quiso él que hiciera un especificación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te he visto hablando con ese humano, el de los ojos azules. Te comía con la mirada.

Rosalie se sintió culpable de que Emmett se hubiera enterado de esa forma pero, al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de ver que este lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Y, sobre todo, le aliviaba que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Damon no era precisamente humano, puesto que quería ella evitar que los Vulturi se enteraran y trataran de reclutarlo o hacerle daño.

-Anoche nos besamos –confesó la rubia-. Y te lo cuento no porque me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, si no porque creo que debes saberlo.

-¿Él te gusta?

-Creo que sí, y puede que ahora mismo sea lo que necesito.

-En ese caso, no me interpondré. Solo quiero que sepas que te sigo amando y que espero que al final me elijas a mí.

 **0000**

Emmett se estaba yendo para su _Jeep_ cuando vio al chico que ahora sabía que tenía un rollo con la mujer que amaba, por lo que no pudo resistirse a ir hacia él.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche con Rosalie? –preguntó el grandullón en un gruñido.

-Te lo ha contado, ¿no es así? Mira, tío, no sé qué relación tenéis vosotros dos pero no quiero problemas, ¿vale?

-Procura no hacerle daño a Rose y no los tendrás.

Damon estaba confuso. Un tipo tan fuerte como ese tenía pinta de ser de los que pegan primero y preguntan después, ¿cómo es que estaba tan calmado tras saber lo del beso?

-Quedas advertido –dijo Emmett apuntándole de forma amenazante con un dedo.

 **0000**

Rosalie estaba sentado en un banco del campus "tomando" un café con Caroline y Sheila, cuando vio a Damon a lo lejos, quien le hizo señas con la cabeza pidiéndole hablar en privado.

-Disculpadme un momento, chicas –dijo la vampira muy apresurada por reunirse con Damon.

Caroline la miró con muy confusión reflejada en sus ojos, mientras que Sheila mostraba una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo entre estos dos? –preguntó la chica Forbes-. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Anoche se besaron por primera vez –le contó su ahijada en un susurro para que los otros dos vampiros no la oyesen.

-Madre mía, ¿y cuándo ibas a contármelo?

 **0000**

Una vez juntos, Rosalie y Damon comenzaron a pasear por las inmediaciones de la universidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la rubia una vez se alejaron lo suficiente como para que Caroline no pudiera oírles.

-Tu novio o ex, lo que quiera que sea ahora, me acaba de hacer una advertencia –le contó Damon-. ¿Cómo le cuentas lo del beso sin avisarme?

"¿Y si llega a reaccionar de otra forma? El tío es un armario empotrado, podría haberme machacado.

-Él no es de los que recurren a la violencia con facilidad.

-Ya veo…

El cantar de los pajaritos que se resguardaban en los árboles hizo que aquel silencio que se produjo entre ambos fuera menos brusco e incómodo.

-Sigo sin comprender muy bien de qué va todo esto –dijo Damon finalmente-. En serio, se te ilumina la mirada hablando de Emmett.

-A ti te pasa igual cuando hablas de Sheila y es evidente que ella para ti es como una hija. Lo que digo es que, a veces, el cariño se confunde con el amor.

"Ahora que al fin estoy soltera, empiezo a replanteármelo todo.  
-¿Como por ejemplo?  
-Era muy joven cuando me prometí con Royce y menos de dos años después de convertirme conocí a Emmett. Nunca he tenido tiempo ni la oportunidad de fijarme en un chico que no fueran ellos dos, ¿sabes? Pero ahora aquí, contigo...  
-Lo sé, soy irresistible.

La chulería con la que el vampiro dijo esas palabras hizo reír a Rosalie, pese a que intentó no hacerlo.

-Debería volver a clase -dijo la chica sin verdaderas ganas de despedirse-. Las chicas me estarán esperando.  
-Vamos, ni que fueran a dar algo que ya no supieras. Dime la verdad, ¿cuántas veces has ido a la universidad?  
-Ir unas pocas, pero terminarla... No tantas en realidad. Aunque al instituto sí que he ido más veces de las que me gustaría. ¿Y tú?  
-Fui a la universidad cuando era humano, pero no era lo mío. Además, comenzó la guerra civil…  
-No te imagino como soldado acatando órdenes.  
-Por favor, yo era Sargento -presumió él de su alto cargo.  
-Mi _hermano_ Jasper estaba como loco por entrar en el ejército, tanto que mintió con la edad para poder alistarse.  
-Yo no fui tan fiel a la causa como él. Alistarme era la única forma de hacer que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí, que dejara de verme como un perdedor o como su saco personal de boxeo.  
-¿Por eso desertaste? –quiso saber Rosalie.  
-Pedí un permiso para ir a ver a mi hermano porque parecía muy abatido y me necesitaba a mi lado. A cambio de ese permiso, tuve que llevar a cabo una misión…

"Pasó algo durante el transcurso de esta que no fui capaz de olvidar ni superar. Cuando volví a casa, simplemente no pude regresar al frente de la batalla. Y después de conocer a Katherine, tampoco quise irme a ninguna otra parte.

-¿Amabas a Katherine?

-Eso pensaba, hasta que conocí a Elena.

-¿Crees que algún día podrás pasar página?

-Si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras de Damon le dolió a Rosalie más de lo que quiso admitir y más de lo que jamás pensó que le dolería. Hasta ese momento, la vampira no se había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que empezaban a ser los sentimientos que le procesaba a Damon. Y eso le asustaba mucho, puesto que este parecía no estar listo para una relación y ella tampoco estaba segura de querer tenerla.


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

Como no podía ser menos, al poco de cortar con Emmett, Rosalie recibió una llamada de su _hermana_ Alice.

 _-Emmett nos ha contado lo que ha pasado_ –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro-. _¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, bueno, no lo sé… Fue decisión mía darnos un tiempo.

 _-¿Y sigues pensando que es buena idea?_

-Creo que sí. Sí –se corrigió la rubia con convencimiento-. Lo necesitaba.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que no haya visto nada?_ –se extrañó Alice-. _Normalmente, aunque fuera decidido al momento, este tipo de visiones me suelen llegar, pero no vi absolutamente nada._

" _Allí pasa algo muy raro. Hay algo que me bloquea cuando intento "verte"._

-Creo saber qué es –dijo Rosalie, quien tenía sospechas de que era porque Damon era otro tipo de vampiro-. Pero no puedo contártelo.

 _-¿Es por ese chico con el que te has besado?_

-Emmett también ha contado eso, ¿eh?... Sí, creo que él es en parte el motivo. Lamento no ser más clara contigo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que los Vulturis descubran una cosa.

 _-En ese caso, no preguntaré_ –a Alice le fastidiaba la idea de no saber más sobre aquel misterioso chico, pero tenía que velar por la seguridad de su familia y tendría que aceptar su silencio- _. Pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, habla con Bella. Su mente es segura y podría darte algún consejo._

-Gracias, Alice. La llamaré.

 **0000**

Tanto Rosalie como Damon pensaban que, tras el beso que compartieron, se iban a sentir incómodos estando a solas, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Pese a no hablar vuelto a hablar del beso, ambos comenzaron a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, tiempo que dedicaban a ponerse al día con la historia de la vida del otro.

Damon se dio cuenta de que todas las historias que la rubia le contaba eran sobre su vida de vampira.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de tus primeros años? –le animó él-. De tu vida humana y cómo te transformaste.

-No me apetece hablar de ello –dijo Rosalie evasiva.

-Sé que las historias de vampiros son más emocionantes, pero quiero saber de tus inicios.

-No es por eso, es que… Vale, está bien. Te contaré cómo fueron mis horribles últimos momentos como humana.

Y así fue cómo Rosalie comenzó a hablar de cómo, gracias al trabajo de su padre en el banco, su familia vivía con comodidad y lujo hasta tal punto de que la Gran Depresión solo era un rumor para ellos. El dueño del banco tenía un hijo, Royce King II, quien se interesó rápidamente en ella por su atractivo físico. Debido a la buena reputación y el dinero de la familia King, Rosalie acabó prometiéndose es este a los dos meses de conocerle.

-Algo me dice que ese tal Royce era un cretino total –comentó Damon intentando bromear y hacer sonreír a la chica al verla tan apagada y dudosa de si continuar o no.

-Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo… -se lamentó Rosalie, retomando su historia por donde la había dejado.

El relato comenzó a tomar un tono aún más sombrío y triste con forme iba avanzando. La rubia le habló de su amiga Vera, quien tenía un marido que la quería de verdad. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de la falta de amor existente entre ella y Royce.

La misma noche en que visitó a su amiga y de camino a casa, Rosalie se encontró a su prometido en compañía de cuatro amigos; tanto él como sus amigos estaban ebrios.

Damon hizo el gesto de contener el aliento, puesto que se temía lo peor al ser esta tan minuciosa contando los detalles de aquel encuentro. Nada bueno auguraba eso.

Y, como el chico de ojos azules se temía, no estaba nada equivocado con su predicción. La historia solo fue a peor. El desgraciado y borracho Royce y sus amigos abusaron sexualmente de ella con tanta violencia que, cuando acabaron con ella, la dejaron moribunda en la calle dándola por muerta. Para colmo, los cinco hombres se marcharon riéndose a carcajadas bromeando sobre que Royce debería buscarse otra novia.

-Aguardé la muerte con impaciencia –confesó ella-, deseosa de acabar así con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado…

"Carlisle me encontró en ese momento e intentó salvarme la vida. Me cogió en volandas y me llevó a su casa. Fue entonces cuando, sin aviso alguno, me mordió la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. La quemazón era tal que no paraba de implorar al doctor que me matara, que hiciera detenerse el sufrimiento… Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Carlisle estaba convencido en que estaba obrando bien al transformarme en vampira.

-No querías ser vampira –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Damon, aún afectado por la rudeza de la historia.

-¿Estar eternamente congelada en el tiempo mientras los demás avanzan, desear la sangre sobre todas las cosas y no poder tener mi propia familia? Es una condena más que un regalo.

"En fin, esa es la trágica historia de mi vida, ¿cuál es la tuya?

Ahora era el turno de Damon de contarle su historia sin dejarse los momentos más oscuros, que eran muchos. Aunque, habiendo escuchado el relato de Rosalie, ya no le parecía tan oscuros sus vivencias en comparación.

Tantas décadas en la vida de Damon Salvatore daban mucho que contar, pero el vampiro sabía que había una historia que realmente le interesaba a la chica: la historia de cómo se enamoró de Elena y cómo esta murió. Como había tanto que contar al respecto y se trataba de una historia muy compleja, dejando de lado otros temas para no saturar a la vampira con tanta información, Damon comenzó con un resumen rápido de cómo se conocieron y cómo evolucionó su relación hasta el momento en que Elena se convirtió de nuevo en humana.

-Así que, tu novia tomó esa cura para el vampirismo y luego intentó convencerte de que siguieras siendo vampiro –dijo Rosalie, quien no le veía sentido a todo aquello y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Elena sabía cuánto me gustaba ser como soy, no quería que renunciara al vampirismo por ella.

-Pero ella sí que lo hizo aún sabiendo lo que tú querías.

-Para ser justos, Elena no recordaba esa parte y yo no quise que nada le arrebatara la oportunidad de tener lo que deseaba con locura.

"Elena siempre quiso ser humana, tener una familia, una vida normal. Yo quería que tuviese eso, aunque significase que yo no estaría a su lado.

-Si de verdad te amase, no lo habría hecho.

-Lo dice la que nunca ha fantaseado con volver a ser humana…

-Deseo ser humana de nuevo, es cierto, pero no creo que renunciase al amor de mi vida por ello.

-Hay situaciones en las que uno no sabe qué decisión tomaría hasta que de verdad tiene que hacerlo.

Viendo que Damon tenía razón, la rubia detuvo ahí su discusión, para después atreverse a preguntarle algo más delicado:

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo murió Elena?

-Supongo que es el momento, sí.

Damon se tomó un momento para reorganizar sus ideas para ver así por dónde empezaría a contarle la historia para que fuera corta y se entendiera con facilidad.

Finalmente, comenzó hablándole de los _viajeros_ , de cómo tuvo que estrellar su _Camaro_ contra el bar que frecuentaba y cómo Bonnie, que por entonces era El Ancla hacia el Otro Lado, y él quedaron atrapados en una _prison world_ que había sido creada para atrapar a Kai. Le habló del odio que este brujo sin magia propia tenía hacia ellos y de cómo quiso vengarse.

Acto seguido y ya sitiado el contexto y habiendo presentado a las personas implicadas, Damon le contó a la chica cómo Kai hizo que Elena entrara en un profundo sueño y vinculó su vida a la de Bonnie.

-Sheila dijo que Bonnie y Elena murieron juntas –recordó Rosalie-, pero por lo que me acabas de contar, si Bonnie moría, ¿no se suponía que Elena volvía a despertar?

"A no ser que… Intentasteis romper el hechizo y ambas murieron.

-Todos habíamos aceptado que no volveríamos a ver a Elena hasta que Bonnie muriera y no íbamos a hacer nada que pusiese a las dos en peligro. De modo que no, nosotros no teníamos intenciones de romper el hechizo.

"Pero alguien sí que lo hizo. Y todo por culpa de Matt Donovan…

-¿Quién es Matt? Caroline le mencionó cuando les conté a las chicas mi ruptura con Emmett. Lo único que sé de él es que salió con Elena y que a Sheila no le cae muy bien.

-Ya, bueno, es comprensible por su parte.

Rosalie le miró muy curiosa, animándole así a continuar:

-Matt era el único humano de nuestra… pandilla, por así decirlo. Nunca se sintió cómodo con eso de que fuéramos vampiros y tenía sentimientos enfrentados.

"Hasta que empezó a salir con una caza vampiros y decidió acabar con la vida de Enzo. En otras circunstancias, hasta yo mismo le hubiese querido matar, pero Enzo cambió cuando comenzó a salir con Bonnie; ella le hizo mejor persona y se les veía realmente felices juntos.

"Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para Bonnie, y yo me sentí en la obligación de vengarle en su nombre matando a Matt, lo cual hizo que el resto de piezas del dominó cayesen unas tras otras.

Damon se perdió en esos amargos recuerdos durante un momento antes de retomar la historia:

-Caroline empezó a odiarme más de la cuenta por haber matado al que una vez fue su amigo. Y Bonnie entró en un bucle de autodestrucción, se deprimió tanto que acabó metiéndose en una turbulenta relación con un humano capullo que la dejó plantada al enterarse de que le había dejado embarazada.

-De Sheila –asintió la rubia con la cabeza encajando las piezas.

-Penny, la novia vengativa de Matt, y sus secuaces quisieron darnos caza y mucha gente murió en el camino… Todos los heretics–hijos adoptivos de mi madre murieron intentando detenerles, todos salvo Valerie.

"Tanto mi madre como Stefan se enfadaron mucho conmigo por haber provocado todo eso. Pero había un problema mayor, Penny seguía en pie de guerra y tenía fuertes aliados.

"Tenía que llevarme a Bonnie lejos de Mystic Falls y mantenerla a salvo, pero estaba falto de aliados. Valerie me culpaba de haber sido el causante de la muerte de sus amigos y Stefan decía que estaba harto de verse envuelto en los problemas que yo ocasionaba.

"Sorprendentemente, Caroline estaba de mi parte pese al odio que me albergaba, algo que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Stefan. Discutieron y Stefan se largó con Valerie, mientras que mi madre se fue porque tenía que replantearse su lugar en este nuevo mundo sin sus "hijos".

"Al final, la rubia y yo nos quedamos solos con Bonnie. Nos fuimos a Nueva Orleans, donde Caroline convenció a los Originales para que nos acogieran hasta que resolviéramos nuestro problema.

-Sheila dijo que nació y se crió en Nueva Orleans –recordó Rosalie-, así que supongo que tardasteis bastante en resolverlo.

-Sheila apenas tenía dos años cuando la novia de Matt nos encontró. Se había aliado con unas brujas que me la tenían jurada desde hacía décadas y descubrieron que las vidas de Bonnie y Elena estaban vinculadas.

"Kai había dejado claro que si intentábamos romper el hechizo, ambas morirían y esa gente tenía muchas ganas de verme sufrir, así que hicieron lo que mejor se les daba: un hechizo.

Como el final de la historia se acercaba y, por lo tanto la parte más difíciles, Damon cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y limitarse así a solo narrar los acontecimientos sin mostrarse frágil delante de la vampira:

-Trajeron el cuerpo de Elena para que pudiera verla morir con mis propios ojos. No pude hacer nada para salvarla. A ninguna de las dos.

"Caroline y yo prometimos cuidar de Sheila; somos sus padrinos, ¿sabes? –sonrió él levemente al recordar el día en que Bonnie se lo propuso-. Caroline quiso que nos quedáramos en Nueva Orleans hasta que la cosa se tranquilizara un poco, pero yo no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que esa humana y sus aliadas mataron a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida.

"De modo que, sabiendo que Sheila estaría a salvo, me fui para darles caza. Tardé varios años en localizar a esas mujeres, pero finalmente obtuve mi venganza.

-Vaya, Damon yo… No sé qué decir, debió de ser muy duro para ti pasar por todo eso.

-No voy a mentirte, lo fue. Todavía lo sigue siendo pero, al menos, saqué algo bueno de todo eso.

-Sheila –sonrió Rosalie al comprender a qué se refería el vampiro-. Vaya, Damon, eres todo un padrino orgulloso.

-Ojalá su madre estuviera aquí para ver la increíble persona en la que se ha convertido…

 **0000**

Como le prometió a Alice, Rosalie llamó a Bella por teléfono para hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo en Mystic Falls, de por qué la vampira vidente no podía ver su futuro. De inmediato, Bella accedió a guardarle el secreto, puesto que ella compartía ese miedo de que los Vulturis fueran a por el chico y a por los de su especie cuando descubrieran de su existencia.

 _-A parte del hecho de que Damon sea un vampiro, ¿cómo van las cosas con él?_ –se interesó Bella-. _¿Estáis saliendo o algo?_

-No, para nada.

 _-¿Segura?_

-Creo que lo sabría, Bella.

 _-Puede que no._

-Explícate.

 _-Has cortado definitivamente con Emmett por ese chico, os habéis besado y ambos os habéis contado la historia de vuestras vidas y pasáis mucho tiempo juntos porque Alice está desesperada porque no puede ver tu futuro. A mí me parece que sí que hay algo._

" _Cuando Edward y yo empezamos a vernos, solo hablábamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos. Así es como suelen comenzar muchas las relaciones._

-No estoy segura de querer una relación con Damon –dijo la rubia-. Él sigue amando a su novia muerta. Y después de lo mío con Emmett, no me conviene meterme en una relación tan complicada.

 _-Esas cosas nunca se buscan, suceden sin más. Solo has de dejar de tener miedo al mañana. Eres vampira, Rose, vive el presente._


	8. Capítulo 8

_08_

Damon estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo día a solas en su casa, recostado en su sofá favorito del salón, frente a la chimenea encendida y con un libro nuevo entre sus manos. Pocas veces uno tenía la oportunidad de relajarse en Mystic Falls, pero cuando esta se te presentaba ante ti tenías que aprovecharla al máximo. Y eso hubiera hecho Damon aquel día, hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal rompió el agradable silencio que envolvía el ambiente.

El vampiro estaba malhumorado de repente, dispuesto a gruñirle un par de cosas a quien fuera que le hubiera interrumpido, pero, en su lugar, sonrió pícaramente al ver que se trataba de la rubia de ojos avellana.

-Vaya, vaya… A quién tenemos aquí.

-Deja de fingir que no te alegras de verme.

-Estoy sorprendido, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estas en clase de Ocultismo?

A Rosalie le sorprendió que el chico recordase sus horarios de clase.

-Sí, debería… Pero llevas un par de días sin aparecer por Withmore y…

-Tenías ganas de verme –concluyó él la frase que la rubia dejó sin terminar.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero es exactamente lo que paso. Reconozco que mi día acaba de volverse aún más interesante.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar ya o no? –protestó ella fingiendo no estar alagada por sus palabras.

-La casa está a nombre de Sheila por seguridad, ¿necesitas una invitación para poder cruzar la puerta? –preguntó Damon no sabiendo si eso les pasaba también a los vampiros como ella.

-No, me basta con que te hagas a un lado.

-Ah, claro. Perdona.

Rosalie siguió al vampiro devuelta al salón, donde este se sirvió un vaso de Bourbon.

-Sheila me dijo que no habías ido hoy a Withmore porque tenías algo que hacer aquí.

-He ido a por más reservas de bolsas de sangre –explicó él, para después poner una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Me echabas de menos?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, yo solo… Quería saber si estabas bien.

Damon sonrió victorioso y fue a sentarse al sofá, siendo imitado poco después por la rubia.

-¿Sabes que Alice no puede ver el futuro de vuestra especie? –le contó ella como dato curioso.

-¿Le has pedido que vea mi futuro?

-No, pero, a veces, intenta ver el mío y no puede porque estoy conmigo.

-¿Le has hablado a tu familia de mí?

-No hizo falta, Emmett se lo contó a todos cuando regresó a casa. Aunque sí que le he hablado de ti a Bella.

-¿Solo a ella?

-Ella bloquea todos los poderes mentales, ¿recuerdas? Es a la única a la que puedo hablarle de ti y tu especie sin poneros en peligro.

-Por lo de los Vulturis, ¿no? Me sorprende que en todos estos siglos de existencia nunca se hayan encontrado con nadie como yo.

-Por tu bien, mejor que siga siendo así.

-¿Me estás protegiendo? Qué desinteresado por tu parte…

Rosalie volteó los ojos como reacción a su comentario, lo cual provocó la risa del chico, quien dejó el vaso en la mesita de café y se sentó de lado para mirar a la vampira a los ojos.

-¿Has robado un coche para venir o has seducido a un pobre humano iluso para que te traiga?

-No me hace falta hacer uso de mis encantos naturales para recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros. Los vampiros como yo no nos cansamos y somos muy veloces. Y, además, tenía ganas de tomar el aire.

-No sé si algún día dejará de sorprenderme lo parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes que somos.

-Pues ya somos dos.

Sus miradas quedaron fijas en los ojos del otro, como si intentasen ver en su interior, leer su mente o predecir su próximo movimiento. En cambio, y como si se tratara de un acuerdo no hablado, la mirada de ambos descendió a los labios del otro, quedando hipnotizados con tal imagen.

-Puede que este sea el mayor error que podamos cometer y que mañana nos arrepintamos –dijo la rubia en un susurro-, pero estoy deseando besarte…

-No tengo reparos en hacer cosas de las que luego probablemente me arrepienta.

Sin más, ambos se inclinaron para unir sus labios. Al primero se trataba de un delicado roce, casi tímido, pero la sensación era tan agradable que poco tardaron en unir sus lenguas y en profundizar el beso.

Pronto sus manos quisieron unirse al juego y acariciar el cuerpo del otro por debajo de la ropa. Cuando separaron sus labios para que Rosalie pudiera quitarle la camiseta a Damon, este se lanzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la vampira, regresando después a sus labios.

-Vamos a mi habitación –propuso el chico sin dejar de besar a la rubia.

-Mejor a una de invitados –le aconsejó Rosalie para luego insistir al ver la duda en sus ojos-. Confía en mí.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro, se movieron hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados que menos uso tenía de la casa. Y allí dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos más desenfrenados.

Damon no supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero varios muebles, incluyendo la cama, acabaron complemente destrozados. Terminaron tumbados en el frío suelo de mármol, algo que a ninguno le importó. A Rosalie porque su piel era incluso más fría, y a Damon porque estaba en la gloria tras su encuentro sexual con la rubia.

-Ya veo por qué no querías hacerlo en mi casa –rió él divertido al ver cómo había acabado la habitación.

Rosalie, acompañando su risa, se movió para colocarse encima del vampiro y repartió dulces besos por el pecho de este. Damon agarró a la chica por la nuca y tiró ligeramente de ella para tener su cuello a la altura de sus colmillos, pues quiso morderla. Como ya empezaba a ser una costumbre, el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, puesto que sus colmillos no solo no consiguieron penetrar la piel de la vampira, sino que además esta parecía estar hecha de duro diamante.

-Mi piel es mucho más dura que la de cualquier otro ser –dijo ella entre risas al oír el gruñido de dolor de Damon.

-Y que lo digas… Entonces, tendrás que morderme tú.

-No puedo. Mi mordedura contiene ponzoña. Si no termino de beber toda la sangre de mi "víctima", ese veneno se expande por todo su cuerpo sustituyendo las células de su cuerpo para convertirlo en irrompible. Es un largo y doloroso proceso que puede durar varios días y que solo acaba cuando el veneno llega al corazón y se completa la transformación.  
"Tú tienes la habilidad de curarte rápidamente. En tu caso, sería una constante lucha contra la ponzoña, una lucha que podría no tener fin.  
-¿Y si bebieses de mí hasta drenarme? La ponzoña no tendría forma de expandirse.  
-¿Y si se queda en letargo a la espera de que vuelvas a tener sangre en tu sistema? No voy a hacerlo, no pienso exponerte a ese peligro.

-Vale, nada de experimentar. No me apetece pasarme el resto de la eternidad retorciéndome de dolor.

-Buen chico –le felicitó Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara justo antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-Esto sí me apetecería hacerlo durante el resto de mi existencia… -murmuró él contra la boca de la joven, comenzando así un segundo asalto.

Puede que la vampira fuera tan sobrenatural que ni siquiera se cansaba físicamente, pero Damon acabó agotado y, poco después de unir sus cuerpos por segunda vez, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-Damon…

-¿Hmm? –murmuró él disfrutando de las caricias que la chica le hacía en el pelo.

-¿Vamos a dormir a tu habitación?

-Vale…

En un visto y no visto, Rosalie les llevó a la cama del vampiro, donde estaban tumbados sin haber cambiado siquiera de postura. Y la rubia continuó jugando con el cabello de Damon.

-Hmm… -gruñó él adormilado-. Duerme un poco.

-Yo no duermo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche mirándome dormir?

-Toda la noche no.

-Vale –rió levemente Damon-. Bajo la ventana hay un baúl, puedes cotillearlo un poco. Te encantará, hay fotos de mi infancia, de mis años locos y todo eso.

-Suena muy tentador…

El chico Salvatore sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó la almohada listo para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Damon –fue lo último que este oyó antes de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

 **0000**

Damon despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de su habitación y a incidir sobre su cara. Sonrió al ver a Rosalie sentada junto a él en la cama pero, después, su rostro se puso serio al fijarse en lo que esta tenía en sus manos.

-¿Esta es Elena? –preguntó la chica sosteniendo el marco de fotos con tal cuidado como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, puesto que sabía lo importante que era para Damon.

-Sí, es ella.

-Era muy guapa.

Damon se quedó mirando la foto donde Elena y él estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, una de las primeras fotos que se hicieron como pareja. Los recuerdos eran tan vivos que dolían, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para rehuir de ese tormento.

-Voy a darme un baño –dijo repentinamente, saliendo de la cama de un salto.

Tiempo después, el chico estaba tumbado en la bañera con sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Rosalie entrando en el servicio-. No debí hurgar entre tus cosas.

-Fui yo quien te invitó a hacerlo –dijo él abriendo los ojos para mirarla-. Es solo que…

-Todavía te afecta lo que le ocurrió a Elena.

-Sí.

Por un momento, se produjo un silencio que incomodó a la vampira, quien se sentía fatal por haber reabierto el tema.

-Ven aquí –le pidió Damon a la chica.

Y Rosalie se sentó al bode de la bañera.

-Puedes hablarme de ella cuando quieras –le animó ella acariciándole distraídamente el tatuaje del antebrazo-, si es lo que necesitas.

-Gracias.

 **0000**

Tras desayunar y con el ánimo más levantado, Damon llevó a Rosalie de regreso a Withmore en su preciado coche.

Las compañeras de habitación de Rosalie no estaba, así que el vampiro no dudó en ir a tumbarse cómodamente en la cama de esta.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –le preguntó la rubia mostrándole un par de blusas de su ropero.

-La roja, definitivamente.

-De acuerdo…

Como no sabía cuándo volverían sus compañeras y no siendo plan de que estas le pillaran desnuda en medio de la habitación común, Rosalie se fue al baño a cambiarse. Por su parte, Damon se entretuvo cotilleando las pocas cosas que la chica tenía allí. Sobre su escritorio había revistas de moda, pero también de coches. Además de un mapa de los bosques más densos de la zona, donde Damon supuso que era donde la vampira iba de caza. También había algunas fotos de ella con unas chicas que seguramente serían sus _hermanas_ , otras también con hombres con los ojos color miel, probablemente sus _hermanos_ , y con Emmett otras. Aunque, por suerte, ninguna de las fotos que tenía con este último pasaba del típico abrazo cariñoso o un beso en la mejilla. Y eso hizo que Damon se sintiera sorprendentemente muy aliviado, pues había sentido celos por un momento.

Pero entre todas esas fotos, las que destacaban sin duda alguna eran las fotos en las que salía Rosalie con una niña y no tan niña en otras fotos. Debía de tratarse de su _sobrina_ Reneesme, quien había crecido mucho en poquísimo tiempo. Rose se veía muy sonriente con ella y muy cariñosa, a Damon le recordaba a cómo estaba él con Sheila.

-A ti también se te cae la baba con tu ahijada –le dijo Damon a la rubia cuando esta salió del baño tras terminar de arreglarse.

-Nessie es increíble, deberías conocerla algún día.

-Estaría bien.

Ella recogió su bolso y metió en este un libro.

-Me tengo que ir -anunció-, tengo clase en cinco minutos.

Damon se movió a velocidad vampírica para cerrar la puerta cuando ella la abrió.

-¿Tantas prisas tienes que no vas a decirme " _adiós_ "?

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pucherito que le dedicó el chico, y le dio un beso demasiado largo como para tratarse de uno de despedida. Satisfecho con su "adiós", Damon retiró la mano de la puerta y la vampira pudo así volverla a abrir.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro –dijo él para luego darle un último beso.

Acto seguido, ambos escucharon un carraspeo y vieron a Sheila justo detrás de la puerta, sintiéndose algo incómoda al presenciar esa escena.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

-No, yo ya me iba… -murmuró Rosalie apresurándose a irse.

Damon permaneció en silencio y solo cuando la vampira estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírles, Sheila habló:

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos o te lo tengo que sonsacar?

-Creo que es evidente, ¿no?

-¿Os habéis acostado? –preguntó la joven Bennett, tomándose el silencio del vampiro como una confirmación-. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?

-Para el carro, She. Todo ha sido muy rápido, ni hemos hablado de ello.

-Si os despedís con besitos, no hace falta hablarlo. Habéis empezado algo y eso es perfecto, Damon. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿No tienes clases a las que asistir? –le dijo Damon cortante, queriendo cambiar de tema-. Más te vale no suspender ninguna.


	9. Capítulo 9

_09_

-Así que ya es oficial –le dijo Caroline a Sheila en voz baja porque estaban en medio de una explicación del profesor en clase de Literatura Europea-, nuestra compañera de habitación ha perdido completamente el juicio.

Sheila estaba tan emocionado con la idea de ver a su padrino con Rosalie que no tardó nada en ir a contárselo a Caroline.

-No seas dura con ellos –le casi suplicó la joven Bennett-. Damon necesita centrar la cabeza y esta chica parece una buena candidata.

-Ambos son muy dominantes, que lo suyo acabe bien será muy complicado.

-Déjales que lo intenten. A lo mejor te sorprenden.

-Cómo se nota que no conoces a Damon tan bien como yo… -murmuró escéptica la rubia vampira.

 **0000**

- _Alice cada vez está más nerviosa_ –le contó Bella a su cuñada durante una conversación telefónica que tuvieran tras salir esta última de clase de Ocultismo-. _Ni siquiera Jasper puede calmarla con sus poderes. Le preocupa no poder ver en tu futuro, especialmente al estar tú tan lejos de casa y sola._

-Pues dile que no tiene de qué preocuparse –quiso transmitirle Rosalie-. Estoy bien. Y no va a pasarme nada malo. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte y precavida para ello. Además, aquí hay personas que velan por mí.

- _¿Y una de esas personas es un vampiro de increíbles ojos azules?_ –preguntó la morena con voz pícara.

-Puede… -susurró algo ruborizada la rubia, algo que se notó en su tono de voz y que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutora.

- _¿A qué viene ese tonito? ¿Ha pasado algo con don misterioso?_

-Bueno, sí… Era inevitable, supongo.

- _¿Inevitable? ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que os habéis acostado?_

-Sí, lo hemos hecho.

- _¿Y cómo ha estado? ¿Te gustó?_

-Fue… Realmente increíble –reconoció la rubia.

- _De modo que, ¿ahora estáis saliendo o algo así?_

-No hemos hablado de ello. De todas formas, no sabría qué decir… No sé si estoy preparada para volver a salir con alguien. Y él tampoco.

- _Le pongáis nombre o no a lo vuestro, sin duda tenéis una relación. Así que prácticamente ya habéis dado ese paso._

-Puede… -murmuró Rosalie no queriendo hablar del tema-. Tengo que dejarte ya, he quedado con mis compañeras de habitación.

"¿Te importaría mantener esta conversación entre tú y yo? Si Emmett tiene que enterarse de esto, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

- _Claro, como quieras. ¡Te llamaré mañana!_

 **0000**

Aprovechando que al día siguiente ninguna de las tres universitarias no tenían clase al día siguiente, las chicas fueron a una fiesta que organizaba una fraternidad y a la que habían invitado a todo el campus.

-¿Cómo es que Damon no ha venido? –preguntó Caroline esa cuestión que la otra vampira rubia también se hacía pero que no quería formular en voz alta para no parecer una acosadora-. Con lo que le gusta a él una fiesta…

-Su madre ha regresado de su último viaje –informó Sheila-. Ha estado casi diez años fuera, tenían que ponerse al día.

-Con lo desequilibrada que es esa mujer, es recomendable tenerla alejada de una alocada fiesta de universitarios borrachos –reconoció la vampira Forbes-. Bueno, mejor así. ¡Es noche de chicas!

Eran escasas las ocasiones en las que Rosalie había estado en una fiesta donde el alcohol y el desenfreno abundaban por doquier. En ocasiones anteriores, al menos había estado acompañada de su familia, quienes comprendían su desagrado por estas fiestas al ser de épocas similares. La rubia se preguntaba por qué había disfrutado tanto de la anterior fiesta que se organizó en el campus, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un importante detalle, Damon estuvo aquella noche. Él fue el responsable de que la vampira se lo pasara bien. El chico de ojos azules siempre conseguía contagiarle su entusiasmo y hacía que todo luciera mil veces mejor.

Casi de forma subconsciente, la rubia se sorprendió a sí misma revisando con frecuencia su móvil, como si estuviese esperando que ocurriese algo que parecía que nunca iba a suceder. Estaba esperando que Damon llamase para decirle que iba de camino a la fiesta o, simplemente, para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día. Pero el vampiro tenía asuntos importantes que atender en ese momento y, aunque le disgustaba su silencio total, comprendía que estuviera tan ausente.

A falta de Damon, la rubia tuvo que hacer de tropas corazón y cambiar el clip para tratar de disfrutar de la fiesta.

 **0000**

Como llevaba días sin alimentarse, Rosalie aprovechó que medio campus estaba de borrachera para ir a cazar en las inmediaciones. Si alguien veía por algún casual lo que estaba haciendo, le echaría las culpas al alcohol.

La vampira había localizado un ciervo, algo sumamente poco común en las zonas de la periferia del bosque propiamente dicho. Una oportunidad así, un banquete tan suculento como aquel, se presentaba pocas veces ante sus ojos y tenía que actuar de forma inteligente para no asustar al animal y perder su gran caza.

Siguiendo sus mejores tácticas de cacería y los consejos de su _hermano_ Edward, el mejor cazador de la familia, la rubia se posicionó entre unos arbustos, analizando los movimientos de su presa y cuál sería la mejor forma de capturarla. Lo tenía todo pensado, tan segura estaba de su victoria que ya casi podía sentir el dulce sabor de su sangre bajando por su garganta. Lo tenía todo pensado… Todo salvo la intervención de las nuevas tecnologías del siglo XXI, pues su móvil comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que sobresaltó a la joven y, por desgracia, al ciervo que pensó que sería su cena; provocando así la huída de este hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Rosalie podía ir en su búsqueda, alcanzarle no sería un gran problema, ella era realmente rápida; pero cuando vio quién le estaba llamando, la cena pasó a segundo plano.

-Tan oportuno como siempre, Damon –se quejó ella fingiendo más malhumor del que realmente sentía.

- _Vaya, veo que te he interrumpido en algo importante… ¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas?_

-Estaba cazando. Intentándolo al menos.

- _No ha ido bien, ¿eh?_

-Me debes un ciervo.

- _Creo que no los venden en el súper y no voy a manchar mi carísima y elegantísima ropa de marca para conseguirte uno_ –bromeó el vampiro con todo presumido y burlón.

-Da igual, tampoco sabrías apresarlo… -le provocó Rosalie siguiéndole el juego.

- _No voy a caer en tus trucos. No vas a conseguir que me meta en el bosque a demostrar lo increíblemente bueno que soy en todo lo que me propongo._

La exaltación de su actitud engreída y petulante siempre tenía un efecto en la rubia adverso al resto, a ella le parecía divertido e incluso extremadamente sexy. Aunque, en esta ocasión, su reacción se manifestó a modo de risa.

- _No, ahora en serio…_ -dijo Damon alegre por su nuevo estado de humor-. _Te habrás aburrido mucho en esa fiesta sin tu apuesto acompañante de increíbles ojos azules, ¿cierto?_

-No sé a quién te refieres, pero sí. Ha sido bastante aburrida. Al menos para mí, porque las chicas se lo han pasado en grande.

- _Épocas diferentes, supongo._

-Tú eres más antiguo que yo y, sin embargo, adoras las fiestas.

- _Es verdad. Supongo que soy de espíritu joven_ –rió divertido Damon-. _Quería haber ido y hacerte compañía, pero surgió un imprevisto de último hora._

-Tu madre está en Mystic Falls. Sheila nos lo ha contado. ¿Cómo ha ido el reencuentro?

- _Bien, supongo. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y aún hay problemas sin resolver, heridas sin cicatrizar._

Rosalie recordó la historia que le contó el chico sobre cómo murieron los heretics, aquellos seres medio vampiros medio brujos que la señora Salvatore consideraba sus hijos.

-¿Sigue culpándote de las muertes de los heretics?

- _Finge que no_ –respondió él-. _E intenta convencerse a sí misma que no fue mi culpa, pero es difícil. Si hay algo que se nos da bien a los vampiros como yo es el resentimiento, culpar a otros para aliviar así nuestro dolor._

" _Si fuera Stefan quien la hubiera liado y no yo, ya estaría todo perdonado. Siempre ha sido su ojito derecho. Para todos, en realidad. Yo soy la oveja negra._

-Me gusta el negro –quiso animarle la rubia.

- _Déjame compensarte el haberte dejado plantada esta noche. ¿Qué tal si mañana te llevo por ahí? Donde tú quieras. Menos de compras_ –se apresuró a añadir el vampiro adelantándose a las posibles intenciones de Rosalie-. _Se trata de compensarte, no de hacerme pasar por un inferno._

-Serás exagerado… Y luego bien que te gusta presumir de ropa.

 **0000**

El cielo estaba encapotado por un grueso manto de nubes, por lo que era la clase de días perfectos para Rosalie. Como no había sol, su piel no brillaría dejando ver al resto del mundo cuán diferente era; por lo que la pareja aprovechó la ausencia del sol para dar un paseo a pie por la ciudad de Mystic Falls, la cual no había cambiado en absoluto en las últimas décadas. Todo seguía igual, incluso el Mystic Grill lucía idéntico a como estaba antes de que Damon lo hiciese explotar. Para un vampiro podría resultar agradable ver que el mundo a su alrededor también está congelado en el tiempo, pero para Damon, ver que Mystic Falls seguía siendo el mismo pese a la ausencia de Elena y su amiga Bonnie, resultaba muy irritante e insoportable. ¿Por qué todo seguía siendo igual y, al mismo tiempo, faltaban personas tan importantes?

Por la noche, Damon y Rosalie fueron a la mansión Salvatore. El vampiro agradecía que su madre fuera de viajes costumbre y que se fuera a la cama a las 8 de la noche. Eso y que su habitación estuviera en el otro extremo de la casa le evitaba la incómoda situación de tener que hacer presentaciones.

Damon estaba recostado en la cama en bóxers, disfrutando del pequeño pase de modelos que le estaba haciendo la rubia para presumir del precioso vestido que había estrenado en su cita. Poco a poco, el pase de modelos acabó convirtiéndose en una especie de estriptis muy sensual, donde Rosalie se deshizo de su vestido con elegancia para mostrar con orgullo su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo cubierto tan solo por una fina y delicada lencería de color rojo.

-Por no querer venir conmigo de compras, pierdes el privilegio de elegir conjuntos como estos…

-No me necesitas para eso, tienes un gusto exquisito para elegirlos.

Damon le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y esta se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El vampiro le recogió el cabello a un lado y besó su cuello. Después miró sus ojos y se percató que estaban más oscuros de lo habitual.

-¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas? –le preguntó preocupado, a la par que culpable por haber interrumpido su caza la pasada noche.

-Algo más de una semana.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-Me escuece la garganta y me cuesta controlarme cerca de los humanos, pero puedo soportarlo un poquito más… -murmuró ella jugando con el cabello de la nuca de Damon, pegándose más a su cuerpo hasta que sus labios prácticamente se estaban rozando.

-¿Crees que, después de ese bailecito que me has hecho, vamos a estar aquí solo un _"poquito"_?

Ese comentario provocó la risa de Rosalie, a quien le encantaba que el chico le dijera lo bella que era.

-Puedo esperar más –reconoció ella-. Siempre y cuando hagas que merezca la pena.

-Confía en mí, la merecerá –prometió Damon justo antes de unir sus labios con deseo.

 **0000**

-Tenías razón –reconoció la rubia horas después, cambiando de postura en la cama para mirar al vampiro a los ojos-, ha merecido la pena.

-Soy el mejor –presumió él, ganándose un manotazo juguetón en el pecho-. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa… En seguida vuelvo.

Damon salió de la cama y se puso los vaqueros, no fuera a ser que se cruzara con su madre. Bastantes traumas tenía ya en su larga vida como para añadir ese otro.

Varios minutos después, el vampiro regresó con un vaso de bourbon en una mano y, en la otra, un vaso que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro que parecía ser sangre. El chico fue hacia su sitio de la cama y se tumbó con la espalda recostado contra el cabecero.

-Para ti –dijo él ofreciéndole el vaso de sangre a la rubia.  
-Damon, yo... No puedo beber sangre humana. Y lo sabes.  
-No es humana, es mía.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Es un experimento. Y ya que es arriesgado que bebas directamente de mí... Te lo pondré fácil.

Rosalie no estaba muy convencida de los efectos que podrían tener la sangre de Damon en su sistema, pero tenía demasiada hambre y demasiada curiosidad como para no probarla. De este modo, dio un pequeño sorbo. Descubrió que su sangre tenía buen sabor, era dulce y calmaba su hambre. Y, al contrario que ocurría con la sangre animal o humana, no le provocaba esa adicción que le obligaba a bebérselo todo de inmediato; podía disfrutarla con calma y para cuando quisiera. Lo mejor de todo era que podía prescindir de matar animales inofensivos y que no tenía ganas de lanzarse al cuello de Damon para alimentarse de su sangre.

-¿Cómo está? Rica, ¿verdad? –sonrió con chulería el vampiro al ver el placer en los ojos de la rubia cuando saboreaba su sangre.

Rosalie tenía darle la razón, su sangre era lo más rico que había probado jamás, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción al chico. Bastante presumido era ya de por sí como para encima añadirle esto.

-El ciervo de anoche seguro que hubiera estado mejor –mintió ella intentando parecer convincente pero sabiendo que no tendría mucho éxito.

-Pues le daré mi sangre a alguien lo realmente la aprecie y así tú podrás quedarte con tantos ciervos como quieras…

Damon fingió sentirse ofendido, se terminó su bourbon de un trago, dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el lado contrario de la vampira, dándole la espalda.

Rosalie sonrió divertida por su reacción, terminó su vaso de sangre, lo dejó en su sitio y se movió para pegarse al cuerpo del chico. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un beso en la clavícula.

-Es la mejor sangre que he probado en mi existencia –le susurró ella al oído-. Eres irritantemente perfecto.

Damon sonrió por lo de "irritante" y se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿te ha saciado el hambre?

-De sangre sí –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma insinuante.

-Vas a acabar conmigo, Barbie –gruñó Damon inclinándose hacia delante para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con fiereza.


	10. Capítulo 10

_10_

Queriendo evitar las presentaciones con la madre de Damon hasta que fuera inevitable, Rosalie se fue de regreso a Withmore antes de que despertara la mujer, quien por sus horarios solía levantarse a las 5 de la mañana. Damon no lo dijo, pero agradeció que la rubia no quisiera conocer a su madre, pues este tampoco quería que Lily comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre ellos que el chico no sabía responder ni quería hacerlo.

-Buenos días, hijo –saludó con una amplia sonrisa Lily a Damon cuando este entró en la cocina-. He preparado tu desayuno favorito.

-Genial, gracias.

-He hecho de más por si la chica que estuvo contigo anoche se quedaba a desayunar. Pero veo que ya se ha ido…

-Ah… Sí, no se ha quedado a dormir –dijo Damon sintiéndose incómodo por el hecho de que su madre le hubiera oído tener sexo con alguien.

-Lástima. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Sin querer hablar más del tema, Damon fue a sentarse y comenzó a comer en silencio. Su madre pilló la indirecta, se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó a su lado para leer el periódico local.

 **0000**

Poco antes del mediodía, Sheila y Caroline se presentaron en casa Salvatore para saludar a Lily. En el caso de Caroline, era por mera educación porque solo iba a dejar a Sheila allí porque iba al pueblo a hacer un par de compras.

-¿Qué tal la universidad, Sheila? –preguntó educadamente Lily-. Tengo entendido que resulta ser toda una gran experiencia.

-Pues estás en lo cierto –confirmó esta-. Es un mundo nuevo. Una experiencia completamente distinta al instituto y a todo lo que haya vivido antes.

"Y también conoces personas muy interesantes. Como Rosalie, ¿a que sí, Damon?

A la vampira de ojos azules no se le escapó esa mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su hijo a la joven Bennett. Lily supuso así que esa tal Rosalie era la chica que estuvo con Damon la pasado noche. Algo que no mujer no tardó en intentar descubrir cuando Sheila se despidió de ellos pasado un rato, pues se trataba de una visita breve.

-¿Quién es esa tal Rosalie que ha mencionado la joven Sheila?

-Es la compañera de habitación de las chicas en la universidad –quiso quitarle importancia Damon.

-Por la forma en que hablaba de ella Sheila, parecía ser algo más.

-A Sheila siempre le han fascinado los vampiros, ya lo sabes.

-Así que la chica es vampira, ¿eh? Vaya, pensé que en este pueblo ya no quedábamos muchos…

-Rosalie no es como nosotros. No del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Damon se regañó así mismo por haber entrado en el juego de su madre, quien siempre hallaba el modo de hacerle hablar aunque este no quisiera.

Sabiendo que su madre no pararía hasta que le contara algo, el chico de ojos azules le contó lo que recientemente había descubierto, que existía otra especie de vampiros y que Rosalie era una de ellos. Por suerte para él, Lily quedó tan sorprendida por ese dato que no le preguntó sobre su relación con la chica.

 **0000**

Cuando Damon se reunió más tarde con Rosalie, se percató de un pequeño gran detalle:

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o tus ojos ahora son castaños?

-¿Qué…?

La rubia fue rápidamente a mirarse al espejo que había junto a su ropero y quedó muy sorprendida con lo que vio.

-Así era cómo los tenía cuando era humana… ¿Será por haber bebido tu sangre?

-Es probable. Tus ojos cambian según tu dieta –coincidió Damon en su suposición-. Me gustan más con este color.

-¿Por el color o porque ha sido "obra" tuya?

-Ambas cosas.

El comentario de Damon y, sobre todo, su cara de orgullo al decirlo, hicieron sonreír a la vampira.

-Así que vives con tu madre –comentó ella picándole para cambiar de tema.  
-Técnicamente, ella vive conmigo –puntualizó Damon-. Eventualmente. Pero, hey, ¿no eras tú la que vivía con sus _padres_ y _hermanos_?  
-Porque nos hacíamos pasar por adolescentes.  
-Claro... En realidad, mi madre... Esto le está costando, ¿sabes? Encontrar su sitio y descubrir quién es sin estar sometida por un hombre al que ama.  
-A ti te pasa como a ella. Sin la parte del maltrato, claro. Todavía no sabes quién eres sin Elena.  
-Bueno, tú estás huyendo de tu novio...  
-No estoy huyendo. Solo necesito recordar quién soy. Descubrirlo, en realidad.

-De acuerdo, pues en ese caso… ¿Qué tal si ambos dejamos de intentar actuar como siempre hemos hecho y empezamos a actuar como el cuerpo nos lo pida?

-Me apetece ir de acampada –dijo ella repentinamente lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al oír lo que propuso Damon.

-Vale… -murmuró él no muy convencido.

-Odio la idea de acampar en medio del bosque, en una tienda diminuta y sin nada de tecnología para pasar el rato, pero es algo que nunca he hecho.

-Hace tiempo que no voy de acampada y tampoco me hace mucha gracia. Pero podríamos probar.

-Genial, se lo propondré a las chicas.

-Creía que seríamos tú y yo solos –dijo Damon sin tratar de ocultar su decepción.

-Será más divertido ir con amigos.

-Está bien… Pero procura que no sea un día de luna llena, no me apetece estar al borde de la muerte por culpa del veneno de hombre lobo. Otra vez.

 **0000**

Sheila estaba entusiasmada por la acampada porque nunca lo había hecho antes. Por su parte, Caroline no estaba tan convencida, pero la ilusión de Sheila se le contagió y acabó animándose ella también.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba Mystic Falls y montaron tiendas de campaña en un claro del mismo, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera.

-Uy, hace más frío del que creía… -se quejó Sheila abrazándose aún más a su manta.

Posiblemente Rosalie era la única que no sentía frío de los cuatro, pues su piel era aún más fría pero, pese a ello, se abrazó a Damon por instinto, quien la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la apretó más contra su cuerpo e hizo que su manta cubriera a ambos.

-¿Estás bien así? –le preguntó ella en un susurro-. Porque si te doy frío, yo…

-Frío no es precisamente lo que siento cuando te tengo tan cerca –se le insinuó Damon en un ronco gruñido.

-Eres de lo que no hay –sonrió divertida la rubia, apretándose más al vampiro queriendo sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Intentando seguir todos los tópicos de una excursión en el bosque, Sheila insistió en que todos contasen historias de miedo alrededor de la hoguera después de la cena. Caroline, haciendo uso de su instinto maternal, le advirtió que ella era muy sensible con esos asuntos y que podrían provocarle pesadillas. Pero Sheila quiso demostrar que era toda una adulta y que no tenía miedo de nada, así que todos contaron sus historias. En el caso de Damon, a quien no se le ocurrió ninguna inventada, contó algo que le sucedió de verdad pero cambió solo los nombres. En esa historia, él era el monstruo al que todos temían y odiaban.

Como Caroline había predicho, Sheila acabó teniendo pesadilla. La joven tenía una tienda campaña para ella sola, pero tenía tanto miedo del viento, de la oscuridad y de todo en general que se fue a la tienda de Caroline para que la acogiera.

-Te lo advertí, She –le dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba de forma maternal para calmar sus miedos.

-Lo sé, debí hacerte caso… -murmuró esta abrazándose a su madrina con fuerza-. No se lo digas a Damon, por fa. Él siempre me trata como una niña pequeña, no quiero darle más motivos para ello.

-De acuerdo, esto quedará entre nosotras. Además, creo que tu querido padrino tiene suficiente distracción esta noche…

-¿Crees que Rosalie y él están…?

-Ir con tu pareja de acampada y no tener sexo es casi un insulto al concepto acampar.

-Genial, Car. Ya sí que no podré dormir en toda la noche… -se quejó Sheila tapándose la cabeza con la almohada no fuera a ser que les oyese.

 **0000**

Tras haber pasado todo un fin de semana de acampada, Damon regresó al fin a casa, solo, encontrándose con su madre practicando con el piano.

-¿Qué tal la acampada con las chicas? –le preguntó la mujer dejando de tocar al verle llegar.

-Bien, Sheila se lo ha pasado en grande. Aunque no paraba de bostezar. Será por las pesadillas. Se empeñó en que contásemos historias de miedo y me da que no ha dormido en todo el fin de semana.

-Tú tampoco parece que hayas dormido mucho últimamente –comentó su madre-. ¿Has visto las ojeras que tienes?

Lily no era tonta, sabía que Damon estaba saliendo con esa tal Rosalie, pero, por mucho que intentase sacar el tema, su hijo no quería hablar de ello.

-Tienes razón, iré a echarme un rato –respondió él evasivo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que los horarios del trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo libre. Además, estoy preparando todo un universo literario propio y es complicado llevar tantas historias al mismo tiempo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_11_

Sheila estaba muy entusiasmada con la fiesta que ella y Caroline estaba organizando por su cumpleaños. Iban a celebrarlo en un lago que había cerca del campus y habían invitado a media universidad.

-Nos lo pasaremos genial, Damon –le dijo la joven a su padrino intentando convencerle para que asistiera.

-¿Puedo llevar a Rose a la fiesta?

-Estaba invitada de todos modos, pero sí, claro, estaría bien que fuerais juntos.

Aunque Damon no quisiera reconocerlo, él y Rosalie habían empezado a actuar como una pareja de verdad, y Sheila no podía estar más feliz por ello.

 **0000**

Convencer a Damon para ir a la fiesta no fue tan complicado, el gran problema vino cuando este intentó hacer lo mismo con Rosalie.

-No es buena idea, habrá mucho sol –dijo esta-. La gente verá cómo soy en realidad.

-Confía en mí, todo irá bien.

El vampiro tenía un plan para evitarle a la rubia un posible enfrentamiento incómodo con los humanos. El día de la fiesta, Damon acudió de los primeros y comenzó a obligar invitado por invitado a que no se cuestionasen las cosas extrañas que pudieran presenciar aquel día, a que no le dieran importancia al hecho de que la piel de Rosalie brillaba como diamantes a la luz del sol. De este modo, la rubia vampira podría relajarse y ser ella misma.

Mientras Damon obligaba a los primeros invitados de la fiesta, una atractiva universitaria que lucía un bikini muy ajustado y casi inexistente de la escasa tela que lo conformaba, se acercó al vampiro de ojos azules de forma provocativa e intentó ligar con él. Caroline fue testigo de ese momento y quedó atónita al ver cómo Damon no solo rechazaba a la chica, sino que además apenas la miró cuando lo hizo.

-Cuando estás con la persona correcta, las demás dejan de existir -dijo Sheila llenándose de alegría al ver cómo de pillado estaba su padrino por Rosalie, que solo tenía ojos para esta.

Con todos los invitados presentes y obligados a ignorar a su razón, la fiesta en el lago dio comienzo.

Rosalie aparcó su espectacular _BMW_ bajo la única sombra que había en todo el lugar. Damon le prometió que todo iría bien, pero ella no estaba del todo convencida. Seguía pensando que era mala idea acudir a una fiesta a pleno sol rodeada de humanos, pero ello no terminaba de decidirse a bajar del coche, creyendo que en el momento en que saliera todos la apuntarían con un dedo y la tacharían de monstruo.

-¿Tienes pensado salir algún día? –le preguntó una voz burlona abriendo su puerta invitándola a salir.

-Esta no es buena idea, Damon –dijo ella preocupada.

-Acompáñame –le pidió este tendiéndole la mano.

La tranquilidad y confianza del chico de ojos azules en su plan, convencieron a la vampira a seguirle en esa locura de plan.

Cogidos de la mano, la pareja paseó entre los alocados universitarios, sorprendiéndose Rosalie al ver que la gente se fijaba en ella, como siempre, pero por su atractivo y no por estar resplandeciendo como una bola de discoteca.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –le preguntó a Damon extrañada.

-Solo le he dicho a sus diminutos cerebros que no hagan preguntas si ven algo que no pueden explicar.

-Parece que funciona –dijo ella comenzando a relajarse.

-Pues claro que funciona, soy un genio.

-Uno muy presumido –rió la rubia, para después compensar al vampiro con un dulce beso en los labios-. Gracias.

-En realidad, ha sido un acto un poco egoísta por mi parte. Tenía ganas de verte en bikini.

-No necesitabas traerme a una fiesta universitaria para eso.

-Puede. Pero aquí estamos, así que... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a saludar a Sheila y a Caroline y después nos damos un baño en el lago?

-Perfecto.

 **0000**

Sheila, como siempre, estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo con su padrino y con Rosalie, pero Caroline no parecía compartir ese entusiasmo. Rosalie estaba casi convencida de que la chica Forbes no tenía ningún problema con ella, que hasta la consideraba una amiga, así que… ¿A qué se debía tanto resentimiento hacia Damon? Después de tantos años criando juntos a Sheila, sería de esperar que se llevaran bien. ¿Acaso habían vivido un romance que no acabó de buena manera? Damon nunca mencionó que tuviera nada con Rosalie, pero había tantas cosas de las que todavía no habían hablado que todo era posible.

-Rose, ¿te vienes al agua? –le preguntó Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos, quien estaba deseando que pusiera el bikini de una vez por todas y se diera un chapuzón en el lago con él.

-Claro, vamos.

El vampiro se quejó de lo fría que estaba el agua, cosa que la rubia no pudo confirmar si era una exageración o no, puesto que ella apenas notaba los cambios de temperatura.

-Ven aquí –le pidió el chico abriéndose de brazos.

-Si tienes frío, tocar mi piel no va a ayudar a lidiar con ello –le advirtió la vampira.

-No importa.

Rose se acercó más a él, quien de inmediato rodeó la cintura de esta con sus fuertes y brazos.

-Si llego a saber que ibas a brillar tanto, me habría traído unas gafas de sol –bromeó él, puesto que mirar su cuerpo a la luz del sol era como mirar un prisma gigante.

-¿Te molestan los ojos? –se sintió culpable ella.

-Para nada, pero me impide contemplarte tan bien como me gustaría.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de hacer eso luego.

-¿Es esa una propuesta, señorita Hale?

La aludida rió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Damon y se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento tan cargado de paz.

-Creo que te has ganado una recompensa por lo de hoy –susurró ella sin cambiar de postura, disfrutando de las caricias que le hacía el chico en la espalda.

 **0000**

Rosalie no solo pasó aquella noche en casa de Damon, sino que se quedó todo el resto de fin de semana aprovechando que la madre de este había salido.

La tarde del domingo, al ver la mesa de billar que había en el living de la mansión Salvatore, la rubia hizo un comentario sobre lo buena jugadora que era ella, algo que Damon se tomó como un reto y poco tardaron en enzarzarse en un "enfrentamiento" al billar. El ego de Damon se vio comprometido cuando la vampira le demostró que era muchísimo más buena en el juego que él.

-Reconozco que se te da mejor –dijo el chico de ojos azules-, pero te falta estilo en los golpes. Déjame que te enseñe.

Damon se colocó detrás de la rubia y se puso a indicarle la postura indicada para dar un mejor golpe a las bolas, lo cual no era más que una excusa para arrimarse al cuerpo de esta. Rosalie, consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma provocativa.

-¿Así? –susurró ella girando la cabeza para hablarle al oído y hacer que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

El chico no respondió, soltó el taco de billar olvidando qué iba a hacer y se lanzó a los labios de la vampira, quien respondió con la misma pasión. Damon colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Rosalie y la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa de billar y tener así mejor acceso a sus labios.

La pareja estaba tan sumergida en su burbuja que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación hasta que esta habló.

-Perdona, hijo –dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules-. No sabía que tenías compañía.

De repente, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Me presentas a tu amiga, Damon? –preguntó la recién llegada.  
-Ah, sí. Claro... Rosalie Hale, mi madre Liliam Salvatore.  
-Ya veo de quién ha heredado esos ojos... -comentó la rubia más mostrándose más cómoda con la situación que el propio Damon-. Encantada.

Ninguno de los tres sabía qué decir o hacer, pero Rosalie sí tenía una cosa clara, se le había quitado las ganas de sexo y después de la escenita que había presenciado la madre de Damon no era plan seguir estando allí mucho tiempo más.

-Creo que debería irme ya –comentó ella sin dirigir la mirada a nadie en concreto.  
-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros a tomar el té? –propuso Lily deseosa de conocerla mejor.  
-Mamá, Rosalie no bebe eso –intervino Damon.  
-Pues un café.  
-No, en serio. No puede beber ni comer nada.  
-Ah cierto... Se me olvidaba que eras una vampira diferente.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –le dijo el vampiro a la rubia antes de que su madre propusiera otra cosa.

La pareja no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al recibidor.

-¿Te veo luego?  
-Claro -dijo Damon antes de despedirse con un intenso beso.

El chico tomó aire preparándose para el interrogatorio que le esperaba y regresó al living donde estaba su madre luciendo una gran sonrisa.

-Es my guapa tu novia.  
-Rosalie no es mi... Es complicado. Ella acaba de salir de una relación muy larga y yo...  
-Aún estás enamorado de Elena.  
-Como he dicho, es complicado –insistió Damon.  
-Si te sirve de algo, creo que hacéis muy buena pareja.

 **0000**

Como la _compulsión_ le funcionó bien en la fiesta, Damon hizo lo mismo con todos los vecinos de Mystic Falls y Withmore que se fue encontrado, así Rosalie no tendrá que ocultarse nunca más.

De modo que, aprovechando un maravilloso día soleado, la vampira se fue con Sheila y Caroline de compras.

-Invité a Damon, pero ya sabes cómo son los chicos, odian ir de compras.  
-Pues bien que le gusta verme con lencería nueva -dijo Rose, para luego caer en la cuenta de que Sheila era su ahijada-. Perdona, no debería hablar de esas cosas contigo, debe de resultarte un poco raro.  
-No, tranquila. He oído de todo. No dirás nada que me sorprenda. Al menos tú me caes bien, no como esas otras chicas que han estado con Damon...  
-¿Te caigo bien?  
-Claro. ¿Sabes que incluso quise hacer de celestina para vosotros? Pero no os hizo falta, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Caroline gruñó a modo de queja, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Rosalie, quien seguía sin comprender el motivo de su rivalidad con Damon.

 **0000**

Esa misma noche, Rosalie le mostró a Damon la ropa nueva que se había comprado y, de camino, le preguntó por qué Caroline le odiaba tanto.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella… -dijo el chico evasivo, no queriendo hablar de ello.

-Así que saber por qué tiene tanto resentimiento hacia ti. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-Porque no es nada.

-Si fuera así, ya me lo habrías contado. Damon, por favor, ¿qué pasó?

Sabiendo cómo Rosalie podría reaccionar a lo que tenía que contarle pero viéndose sin otra opción, el vampiro le acabó contando lo que le hizo a Caroline cuando esta era humana. Le habló de cómo manipuló su mente para convertirla en un títere para llevar a cabo sus planes de liberar a su antiguo amor Katherine. Y, dejando para el final, le habló de cómo también se aprovechó sexualmente de la chica Forbes durante ese tiempo.

Rosalie quedó en shock al oír sus palabras, horrorizada al ver cómo Damon no era como ella creía que era. Si había algo que realmente odiase la rubia eran los violadores, y acababa de descubrir que estaba manteniendo una relación con uno.

-Rose, por favor… Dime algo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo eso a Caroline? –le acusó esta mirándole con una frialdad que Damon nunca había viste en sus ojos-. ¿A cualquiera, en realidad?

-Yo era otra persona, he cambiado.

-No, la gente así no cambia.

-Rosalie…

-Esto se ha acabado –sentenció ella sin atrever a mirarle a la cara siquiera-. No quiero volver a verte.

Y, sin más, la vampira desapareció de la habitación a una velocidad sobrehumana, dejando a un desolado Damon, quien una vez más veía cómo los fantasmas de su pasado se interponía en otra relación, al igual que le pasó en varias ocasiones con Elena tiempo atrás.


	12. Capítulo 12

_12_

Había pasado casi una semana desde la discusión entre Damon y Rosalie, tiempo en el cual el chico no paraba de intentar contactar con la rubia sin éxito alguno.

Rosalie estaba confundida, sumergida en un debate interno. Le gustaba mucho Damon y sabía que ahora era bueno, pero no se sentía capaz de perdonar lo que hizo, pues para ella ese tipo de actos eran imperdonables.

Tal y como venía ocurriendo varias veces al día durante la última semana, la vampira recibió una llamada de Damon y esta pulsó el botón rojo, esta vez, dudando un poco más de lo habitual. Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez e costaba más decidirse a ignorar sus llamadas.

-Deberías hablar con él –le sugirió Sheila, quien parecía estar estudiando sentada en la cama de al lado pero que no había dejado de observarla en todo momento.

-No sé si quiero hacerlo.

-Ignorarle no solucionará nada –intervino Caroline-. Para bien o para mal, en algún momento tendréis que hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir mirándole a la cara después de lo que te hizo? –le preguntó Rosalie sin comprender que defendiera al vampiro.

-Aunque a veces no quiera reconocerlo, el Damon que hizo aquello no es el mismo Damon que ves ahora.

"Y si yo he sido capaz de ver eso, de perdonarle lo que me hizo, tú también deberías darle otra oportunidad.

 **0000**

Con las palabras de Caroline en su mente y saltándose las últimas clases, Rosalie pidió un taxi y se dirigió a casa Salvatore. Hubiera ido corriendo, pero sabía que llegaría antes de haberlo hecho y quería atrasar el reencuentro lo máximo posible.

Un sorprendido y nervioso Damon la recibió en la entrada principal y con un gesto de manos la invitó a pasar al salón.

-Rose, yo… -intentó comenzar el su disculpas una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Sabías lo que me pasó, lo que Royce y sus amigos me hicieron, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle tú eso a Caroline? Y ella no fue la única, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo fue. Ha habido muchas…

La vampira cerró los ojos en un acto de decepción.

-Me gustaría decir que no quería hacerlo, pero estaría mintiendo. Rose, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero para los vampiros como yo es muy difícil no sucumbir a la oscuridad.

"Estoy siempre a un mal momento de apagar mi humanidad. Y tener la habilidad de controlar mentes no ayuda demasiado… ¿Sabes lo que es poder controlar a placer a un humano? ¿Que haga todo cuanto quieras y, después, si te cansas de ellos, hacedles olvidar?

-No creo que jamás te haya hecho falta la _compulsión_ para llevarte a la cama a una mujer –le echó en cara la rubia-. No tenías por qué hacerles eso… Es repugnante.

-Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que… Lo siento. Siento muchísimo lo que le hice a Caroline. Siempre excuso su actitud conmigo diciendo que me odia por matar a Matt o cualquier otra cosa, porque no quiero recordar aquello.

"Intento fingir que no hice lo que hice porque me odio a mí mismo por ello y me da miedo volver a ser aquel tipo. Ni siquiera sé cómo Caroline puede seguir viéndome la cara día tras día. Con lo inteligente que es, ya debería haber planeado el asesinato perfecto.

-Ella sabe que ya no eres aquel tipo –dijo Rosalie recordando su conversación con la chica Forbes.

-¿Y tú? ¿También lo sabes?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Damon. Estás a un mal momento de volver a ser así. No sé si alguien tan volátil es el apropiado para una relación.

-Rose, por favor. He sido un cabrón durante gran parte de mi existencia, un demonio sin piedad y sin un atisbo de humanidad, pero eso se acabó hace muchos años.

"No pasa ni un día sin que me arrepienta de lo que le hice a Caroline o a cualquier otra persona a la que le hice daño. Pero eso pasó hace casi 30 años y te aseguro que ya no soy así.

"Por favor, no me alejes de ti. Déjame demostrarte que ya no soy así y que jamás lo volveré a ser.

Y, tras lo que al chico le pareció un largo silencio, Rosalie respondió:

-Está bien. Confiaré en tu palabra.

-Gracias.

-Es tarde, debería volver a Withmore.

-Quédate a pasar la noche.

-No, Damon. Esta noche no.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches.

Rosalie volvió a desaparecer tal y como lo hizo la otra noche, pero esta vez, Damon estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que volvería.

 **0000**

La discusión y la reaparición de los fantasmas de Damon pusieron una gran zancadilla a la pareja, quienes prácticamente comenzaron de cero su relación. El chico odiaba que la cosa se hubiera enfriado tanto, que solo se vieron unas horas al día y que estas citas se limitaran a paseos por el campus de Withmore o por Mystic Falls, pero sabía que Rosalie necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la confianza en él; y tiempo era precisamente algo que a ambos les sobraba, así que estaba dispuesto a darle todo cuando quisiese.

En una de sus citas nocturnas, Rosalie y Damon se quedaron hasta muy tarde hablando en la habitación de ella, la cual compartía con Sheila y Caroline, quienes habían salido de fiesta.

-Es muy tarde, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella al ver que el chico de ojos azules hacía lo imposible para intentar disimular un bostezo.

-No, no tengo sueño –mintió Damon, no queriendo despedirse aún.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? –propuso la vampira, quien tampoco quería decir "adiós" tan _pronto_.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, creo que estará bien.

La rubia se ausentó al baño para ponerse el pijama y a Damon no le quedó otra que quedarse en bóxers al no tener allí su ropa. Como no quería que le malinterpretara, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas para intentar mostrarle que sí, que solo iban a dormir. Rosalie tardaba tanto en salir y el chico estaba tan cómodo en la cama, que sus ojos empezaron a pesarle.

Cuando la vampiro salió finalmente del baño, le pareció tan tierno verle dormido que no pudo resistirse. Fue hasta él, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y acarició su cabello.

-Hmm… -gruñó él medio dormido al sentir su tacto frío-. Hola…

-No quería despertarte, perdona.

-Tranquila. ¿Duermes conmigo?

-Ya sabes que yo no duermo.

-Es una forma de hablar –se explicó Damon haciéndose a un lado y retirando las sábanas invitándola a unirse.

Una vez la rubia accedió, surgió otra duda. El chico quería abrazarla, pero no sabía si esta se sentiría incómoda. Testigo de su debate interno, fue Rosalie quien se movió para abrazarse a él, dejándole ver que todo iba bien.

 **0000**

Sheila y Caroline regresaron de la fiesta a deshoras y, como Rosalie no dormía, las saludó al entrar estas en la habitación compartida.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -le preguntó a disgusto Caroline, señalando al chico de cabello oscuro que dormía plácidamente abrazado a la rubia.  
-Nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde y le propuse que se quedara. No es buena idea conducir tan tarde.  
-Es un vampiro, se las hubiera arreglado.

-¿Te parece mal que se quede?

-No –tuvo que decir Caroline, pues pese a que no terminase de llevarse bien con el vampiro, le alegraba ver que este volvía a estar bien con Rosalie-. Pero no estará desnudo, ¿verdad?  
-Qué más quisieras tú... -gruñó Damon semidormido apretándose más al cuerpo de su chica.  
-Capullo... –dijo la rubia Forbes provocando la risa de Sheila y riéndose ella también.

 **0000**

Damon despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Rosalie aún entre sus brazos y comenzó a repartir besos por el hombre y el cuello de esta.

-Veo que te has levantado muy cariñoso.

Ese comentario activó un resorte en la mente del vampiro, quien se echó a reír contra el cuello de esta para no despertar al resto.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –se extrañó la rubia.  
-No me acordaba de que tú no dormías.  
-¿Y me querías despertar a besos? Aww... Qué dulce eres.

Rosalie le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y este le correspondió del mismo modo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano –respondió ella jugando con el cabello despeinado de Damon-. Puedes dormir un rato más si quieres.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Claro.

La pareja compartió un beso de buenas noches y cerraron los ojos. Él para volver a dormir y ella para concentrarse en la respiración y los latidos de este.

Caroline había estado despierta todo el rato y les oyó, siendo testigo del amor que existía entre los vampiros.

 **0000**

-Rosalie –llamó la chica Bennett-. Hey, Rosalie.

La rubia abrió los ojos y vio que Sheila estaba en pijama con ropa en la mano a punto de ir al servicio para cambiarse.

-La clase de ocultismo es en media hora.

-Vale, voy enseguida.

Su compañero asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Damon –le susurró con voz dulce la vampira.

-¿Hmm?

-Tengo que irme a clase.

-Hmm…

-Quédate si quieres seguir durmiendo un poco más. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Te llamo cuando termine las clases.

-Hasta luego –se despidió ella con un beso antes de salir de la cama.

Damon protestó y se abrazó a la almohada para seguir durmiendo.


	13. Capítulo 13

_13_

Pronto la normalidad regresó entre Damon y Rosalie, quienes volvieron a esa fase de su relación donde ambos fingían no querer darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Algo que sus familiares poco tardarían en hacérselo ver de una manera u otra.

Una noche en casa Salvatore, Rosalie estaba tumbada en la cama junto a un dormido Damon, intentando recordar cómo era soñar. De repente, todo a su alrededor tomó un color diferente, como si no fuera real. El vampiro de ojos azules se despertó y acarició su rostro.

-Damon…

-Shhh… No digas nada –susurró este justo antes de unir sus labios con fiereza.

Las caricias y besos se volvieron más apasionadas y Rosalie sintió una necesidad imperiosa de entregarse al vampiro del todo, de terminar rápido los preliminares para llegar ya a la mejor parte, a sentirlo dentro de ella.

La risa de Damon rebotó por toda la habitación y el sueño se desvaneció.

-No sabía si podría meterme en tu mente.  
-¿Lo has hecho tú? –se sorprendió la rubia-. ¿Te has metido en mi mente?  
-Los vampiros como yo podemos hacerlo, pero no todas las mentes son accesibles. No si están en alerta. No sabía si podría hacerlo contigo.  
-¿Por eso has esperado a dejarme agotada a base de sexo?  
-No es una mala forma de hacerlo, ¿eh?  
-En absoluto –coincidió Rosalie lanzándose a sus labios-. Pero sabes que yo no me canso. Así que… ¿Por qué no terminamos lo que has empezado en mi mente?  
-Hecho

 **0000**

Por la mañana, Rose bajó a la cocina con la camiseta de Damon para prepararle algo de comer a este.

-¿Desayuno en la cama? -dijo Lily sobresaltándola.  
-Ah, sí... No le importa que hoy no nos unamos a usted, ¿verdad?  
-En absoluto, pero deja de llamarme por " _usted_ ".

Incómoda por estar tan poco vestida delante de la madre de Damon, la rubia se apresuró a regresar al cuarto de este.

-Tiene una pinta deliciosa, gracias –le agradeció el pelinegro-. Tienes hambre.

Y no era una pregunta. Los ojos de Rasalie que últimamente lucían marrones por su cambio de dieta, ahora eran completamente negros debido a su falta de alimento.

Damon se bebió su zumo de naranja de un trago, se mordió la muñeca y llenó con su sangre el paso, entregándoselo a la chica.

-Gracias –dijo ella, quien se dispuso a beber mientras observaba al vampiro desayunar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? –preguntó él intentando no parecer muy apenado por tener que separarse.

-No lo sé, Damon. Un par de días a lo mejor. Hace tiempo que no veo a mis _hermanas_.

 **0000**

La pareja bajó al rato cargando las maletas de la rubia, que para irse un par de días llevaba ropa para un mes, pero ella era así cuando se trataba de su preciada ropa. Nunca era suficiente.

Como Lily todavía estaba allí, Rosalie se despidió de esta y después de Damon, con quien compartió un beso que si no duró un cuarto de hora poco le faltó.

-Llámame cuando aterrices en Pensilvania.

-Claro –prometió ella dándole un último beso de despedida.

Damon fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-¿Habéis disfrutado del desayuno? –le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa pillina.  
-Eh, bueno. Ya sabes que Rosalie no come.  
-Comida humana no -dijo Lily para continuar tras ver la cara extrañada que le dedicó su hijo-. Ese vaso que llevas aún huele a tu sangre.

Damon se puso nervioso y los metió en el fregadero rápidamente y comenzó a lavarlos.

-Se os ve muy bien juntos. Me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado alguien como ella, que te haga feliz.  
-¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora?  
-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes incómodo hablando de chicas con tu madre?  
-No, es solo que...  
-No quieres que hablemos del hecho de que te estás enamorando de ella.

El chico paró de fregar y la miró fijamente.

-Está bien, Damon. Es lo que Elena hubiera querido para ti.

 **0000**

Dos días después en Pensilvania, Rosalie estaba con Alice y Bella en un bar por insistencia de la rubia. Estaban poniéndose al día de las novedades que aún quedaban por contar. Desde que se reunieron, Rosalie no había mencionado en ningún momento a Damon y sus _hermanas_ no habían preguntado por él, al menos no hasta que este la llamó al móvil.

-Hola, Damon –saludó la rubia con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos espectaculares, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes y que delataba cuán feliz era la joven.  
 _-¿Cómo va todo por allí?_  
-Bien, estoy con mis hermanas en un bar.  
 _-¿Se te han pegado mis malas costumbres?_ -bromeó el vampiro divertido al ver que mal influenciaba a la chica.  
-Puede -sonrió esta coqueta-. He pedido Bourbon.  
 _-No esperaba menos de ti_ –dijo él provocando la risa de ambos-. _¿Vas a volver hoy a Mystic Falls?_  
-No lo sé, mañana es el cumpleaños de Renesmee y...  
 _-Quieres celebrarlo con tu familia_ –comprendió Damon intentando no parecer decepcionado- _. Claro._  
-Solo será el fin de semana, van a venir amigos y familiares de todas partes.  
 _-Entonces, supongo que nos veremos el lunes._  
-Sí, exacto.

Nada más despedirse, dio comienzo el interrogatorio que Rosalie había estado temiendo desde el momento en que quedó con sus _hermanas_ :

-¿Por qué no has invitado a tu novio a venir?  
-Porque Emmett estará en la fiesta y sería muy incómodo, Bella. Además, Damon no es mi novio.  
-Vamos, Rose –intervino Alice-. Te ha llamado para saber cuándo volverás con él. Y seguro que tú le llamaste nada más llegar aquí.  
-Eso no nos convierte en pareja.  
-¿Te acuestas con él?  
-Pues sí.  
-Y cuando él se queda dormido, ¿te quedas tumbada a su lado observándole? –preguntó Bella, recordando cuando Edward hacía eso con ella cuando era humana.  
-No. Bueno, no siempre. También lee algún libro suyo o veo sus fotos familiares... Damon dijo que actuara como si estuviera en casa, que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
-¿Tienes alguna foto de Damon en tu móvil? –preguntó curiosa Alice, quien no había conseguido verle el rostro en sus visiones.  
-¿Quieres ver cómo es? –propuso Rosalie sacando su móvil y mirando la galería de fotos-. No, esta no... Hmm, esta tampoco... ¡Hey! -se quejó cuando Alice le quitó el móvil.

-Madre mía, no exagerabas cuando decías que estaba buenísimo –le dijo Alice a Bella como si Rosalie no estuviera presente.  
"Para alguien que dice no estar teniendo una relación, tienes muchas fotos con este chico –se dirigió esta vez Alice a la rubia, pasando imagen tras imagen-. Y menudas fotos.  
-¿Cuál? ¡Dame! –exclamó esta poniéndose nerviosa al no saber si habría fotos comprometidas.

Rápidamente, Rosalie le quitó el teléfono y suspiró aliviada al ver que Alice solo hablaba de un par de fotos de ellos dos besándose. Menos mal que borró aquellas otras que se hicieron en la cama.

-De modo que... ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novio? -preguntó Alice a la rubia, quien sonreía bobamente mirando las fotos.  
-Venid a Mystic Falls algún día de estos y os lo presento -accedió Rosalie no negando ni reconociendo que eran pareja.

 **0000**

La nueva casa Cullen estaba repleta de invitados y el estilo decorativo de Alice y Esme se reflejaba en cada más mínimo detalle, haciendo que la casa luciera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

La mayoría de los amigos evitaron hacer preguntas comprometidas a Rosalie, lo cual incluía preguntas sobre el motivo de su nuevo color de ojos. La mayoría… Pero Emmett no era como la mayoría, este no pudo callarse:

-¿Desde cuándo usas lentillas?  
-No son lentillas. El marrón es el color original de mis ojos. Nuestros ojos cambian de color según la dieta que sigamos.  
-¿Y qué bebes para tener este color?  
-La sangre de Damon -murmuró ella tímidamente, sintiéndose incomoda al hablarle de él y precisamente de algo tan íntimo.

Emmett seguía sin comprender cómo es que la sangre de ese tipo –que él creía que era humano- causaba ese efecto en los ojos de ella, pero no quería pensar en eso, bastante duro era visualizar esa imagen del amor de su existencia con otro hombre.

 **0000**

Aquella conversación con Emmett fue incómoda, pero la rubia hubiera preferido repetirla mil veces antes que haber tenido aquella otra charla con Esme:

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir a la fiesta –dijo de corazón la mujer.

-Sois mi familia, ¿dónde iba a estar sino?

-Bueno, ya no somos la única familia que tienes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esas compañeras tuyas de Withmore, te llevas muy bien con ellas, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Sheila y Caroline son buenas amigas. Pero no te referías a ellas cuando hablabas de " _familia_ ".

-No, tienes razón. No me refería a ellas.

-¿Las chicas te han hablado de Damon?

-No hacía falta. Una madre sabe cuándo sus hijos están enamorados.

-Yo no… -quiso Rosalie sacar a su madre del error, pero nunca le había mentido y decir aquello se sentía como una mentira.

-Está bien, cariño. No es malo pasar página y encontrar el amor en otra persona. Jamás te he visto tan feliz desde que estás con ese chico.

"Y eso es lo que todos queremos para ti, incluyendo Emmett. Aunque ahora le duela, lo comprenderá.

 **0000**

Esa misma noche tras la fiesta, Damon llamó a Rosalie al móvil.

 _-¿Qué tal la fiesta?_  
-Muy bien. Han venido muchos amigos. Más de los que esperábamos. Vladimir y Stephan también. Son unos amigos rumanos que están un poco locos, estoy segura de que te caerían muy bien.  
 _-¿Y el resto de invitados? ¿Qué tal el ambiente con ellos?_  
-¿Te refieres a Emmett?  
 _-Sí, puede._  
-Renesmee también es su sobrina, no podía faltar.  
 _-¿Él sabe lo nuestro?_  
-Sí, lo sabe.  
 _-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?_  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso.  
 _-Claro... ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?_  
-Veras, Damon, yo... Voy a quedarme por aquí unos días más.  
 _-¿Cuántos?_  
-No lo sé.  
 _-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?_  
-No, es solo que necesito un poco de espacio.


	14. Capítulo 14

_14_

Había pasado un par de semanas después de que Rosalie decidiese quedarse en Pensilvania con su familia, y para todos era más que evidente que la chica no estaba bien, que no era feliz.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Emmett fue a hablar con la rubia, quien estaba en el garaje intentando arreglar una chatarra de coche irreparable, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba estresada y necesitaba pensar. Y desde que regresó con los suyos era la único que hacía día y noche.

-¿Rose, podemos hablar?  
-Claro.  
-Cuando me enteré de que te quedabas aquí, me alegré mucho. Llegué a pensar incluso que lo hacías por mí, que te habías replanteado lo nuestro y que querías volver conmigo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que lo haces por Damon.  
"Al igual que me di cuenta hace años que habías dejado de amarme, ahora veo que le amas a él. Fui un egoísta reteniéndote a mi lado entonces, pero no voy a cometer ese mismo error otra vez. Te mereces ser feliz y es con él con quien debes estar.  
-Emmett, yo no le amo.  
-Claro que sí, saliste huyendo en cuanto te diste cuenta. Temes que él no te corresponda. Y créeme, Rose, ese tipo sería un cretino si no te correspondiese.

-Emmett, yo…

-Fuimos felices durante muchos, muchos años. Durante décadas he sido dichoso por haber tenido tu amor, pero no podemos dejar que nos detenga de seguir siendo felices. Aunque eso signifique no volver a estar juntos.

 **0000**

Era casi medianoche cuando Lily Salvatore recibió en su casa a una alterada Rosalie.

-Tengo que ver a Damon –dijo la rubia perdiendo todos los modales, pues no podía esperar más a hablar con el chico.

-Está en el patio trasero.

-¿Cómo está?

-Compruébalo por ti misma.

El tono de voz de la mujer y el rostro apagado de esta lo decía todo. Damon no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar los miedos de Rosalie. Miedo ya no solo de abrir su corazón, sino ahora también de haber llegado demasiado tarde y ser rechazada.

Con cierto miedo a cómo se encontraría al vampiro y cómo reaccionará este a su regreso, Rosalie se dirigió al patio y vio a Damon sentado en las escaleras con una botella de Bourbon medio vacía en la mano.

-Así que has vuelto –dijo Damon cuando esta se sentó a su lado, sin girarse para mirarla a la cara-. ¿Sigues necesitando pensar o ya has tomado una decisión? -medio que se burló él.  
-He tomado una decisión.  
-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?  
-Me fui porque tenía miedo de reconocer algo, algo que nunca quise que sucediera.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Estoy enamorada de ti.  
-¿Tanto miedo te da eso? –preguntó el chico con voz ronca, claramente dolido por el tono en que la rubia le confesó sus sentimientos-. ¿Tan malo es quererme?  
-No, en absoluto. Pero...  
-¿Pero qué?  
-Tengo miedo de no ser un amor correspondido.

Ante al completo silencio de Damon, la vampira se sintió como una tonta.

-¿Cómo va a ser correspondido? -se pregunto ella misma-. Seré idiota... ¿Quién iba a amar a alguien como yo?  
"Royce solo amaba mi belleza, la posibilidad de poder lucirme como un trofeo. Emmett confunde el agradecimiento por salvarle la vida con el amor. Y tú... Tú solo querías alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y olvidar por un momento que la vida da asco. Tú solo...  
-Es cierto que eres hermosa –le interrumpió Damon-. Y que te estoy agradecido por salvarme la vida, metafóricamente hablando. Pero eres mucho más que eso. Eres inteligente, generosa, divertida, cariñosa. Cuando quieres.  
-¡Oye! -le riñó esa dándole un golpecito en el brazo.  
-Era broma -sonrió él de medio lado-. Más o menos. La cuestión es… Eres muy cariñosa. Y romántica. Nunca antes me habían llevado el desayuno a la cama. Y me encanta.

"A mí también me ha costado mucho reconocer lo que siento por ti, pero es inútil seguir negando lo evidente.

-¿Que es…?

-Te amo, es cierto. Pero… Pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes, no funcionará.

-Somos inmortales, tenemos la eternidad para buscar el modo de hacer que funcione.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-No, pero realmente quiero hacerlo. Quiero apostar por ti.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos y brillaron como nunca, llenas de felicidad.

-¿Vas a besarme ya? –preguntó Rosalie con cierto tono burlón-. ¿O vas a quedarte ahí mirándome pasmado?

-Te encanta que te miren.

-Cierto, pero esto me gusto mucho más –dijo la rubia inclinándose hacia el chico de ojos azules para unir sus labios.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto –murmuró Damon contra sus labios.

-Tú sigue besándome así y no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte –bromeó ella divertida, haciendo reír al chico, quien volvió a besarla con aún más intensidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Gracias por compartir este viaje conmigo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia.**


End file.
